Stranded
by Jinko Kawaii
Summary: Bulma, Goku and Chi-Chi decide to go on a trip. Bulma stupidly invites Vegeta and then makes him promise not to use his Saiyan abilities. Their plane ends up crashing and Vegeta keeps his promise. Chi-Chi even has a sick/twisted plan, resulting in V/B liv
1. Default Chapter

. Stranded. By Gohan's Gal. Chapter 1. Picnic.  
  
"I can't believe you two! Always training and then you expect me to prepare huge meals for you, clean the house and do the shopping!" Chi-Chi yelled at the two that are her family. "Chi-Chi, Gohan and I never said that. Why would you think that?" Goku said. "Mum, are you okay?" Gohan asked. "You go and study. I need a break." Chi-Chi said to Gohan. "Well, that's a great idea. Gohan's tutor is taking a couple of students of his to a camp nearby. He offered to take Gohan. We could go on a trip while he's away." Goku said. "Great idea Goku." Chi-Chi said sarcastically. "Just where are we going to get the money?" "Um, well I haven't thought about that." Goku said. "Of course you haven't. And where exactly would we be going?" "I don't know." "Mum, dad, are you two fighting?" Gohan asked. "No, Gohan. Mummy and daddy are just having a, uh, disagreement." Chi-Chi said. "Now, I think you have some maths homework, don't you?" Chi-Chi said. Gohan nodded his head and walked into his room. "We could talk to Bulma. Maybe she could tip in or maybe even come." Goku said. "I hate it how we always have to go to Bulma for money. Bulma! We're meant to go to her place for that picnic! Gohan!" Chi-Chi said. She ran around the house, looking for some food to take. She searched a cupboard and came out with a packet of chocolate chip cookies. "We had cookies?" Gohan asked. "Why are you rushing, mum?" "We have to go to Bulma's house." Chi-Chi answered. "Well, we better be going." Goku said. He walked out of the house and took off, followed closely by Gohan. Chi-Chi called for the Flying Nimbus and there were off.  
  
*Bulma's House.*  
  
"Vegeta! The Son family is coming soon. Get out of that thing and get ready." Bulma yelled at Vegeta who was training in the Gravity Machine. "Who cares? I'll come out when I want to." "Stop being such a spoilt brat!" "What do you mean brat? I'm training so the damn androids won't destroy this piece of rock." "Goku's coming." "So? He should be training, but he's not. The weakling probably couldn't stand training everyday." "What are you going on about? They're having lunch here." "Does that mean that there'll be a big meal?" "Like always. It seems to be a Saiyan thing, eating a lot, then wanting more." "It isn't our fault that that's how we are." Vegeta said, stopping his training. He walked over to the machine, turned it off and grabbed a towel. "When will the food be ready?" "In about ten minutes." "Okay. I'll shower and get changed." Vegeta said in defeat. He turned off the projection of Bulma and walked into the house and up the stairs. "Oh, and Vegeta." Bulma called from downstairs. "What?" "Try not to fight Goku. He's our guest." "Fine then." Vegeta said. Then the doorbell was rung and Bulma ran to the door. "Chi, Goku, Gohan. How are you? Come in." she said. "We're all great. How are you?" Chi-Chi asked. "I'm good." "How are you taking to Vegeta?" Goku asked. "Don't bother. I told him not to start any fight with you." Bulma said. "Like he'd listen." Gohan said. He was then nudged by Chi-Chi. "Never say that about anyone. I don't care if they're Vegeta or the androids. Don't say anything like that." Chi-Chi said. "Don't worry. He probably didn't listen." Bulma laughed. "He's showering at the moment. I kinda got the better of him." "You can tame the wildest of beasts." Goku said. "So when do we get to eat?" "When mum finishes baking the pie and when Vegeta gets out of the shower."  
  
"Why do we have to wait for him?" Goku asked. "Because he'd probably kill me when I'm asleep." Bulma said. "That might be a good idea." Vegeta said, walking downstairs. "If I were dead, then who'd let you eat at these picnics?" "It's a picnic? I thought you said it was just a lunch." "Picnics can be a lunch." Chi-Chi said. "Great. So know I'm going to sit outside eating on a blanket with the one person that I want to kill the most." Vegeta groaned. "I feel really comfortable at the top of your 'kill' list." Goku said. "Glad." Vegeta snapped. "Guys! The pie's ready. I'll pack it then you can be on your way." Mrs. Briefs called from the kitchen. "Gohan, do you want to go get the basket?" Chi-Chi asked her son. "Kay, mum." Gohan said. He walked off into the kitchen where voices could be heard. "Oh, my! Is that little Gohan? Haven't you grown up to be a fine young man?" Mrs. Briefs asked. "Thankyou, bye." Gohan said as he ran out of the kitchen with the basket. "Okay, lets go." Bulma said. Goku grabbed the basket from Gohan and walked outside to Bulma's car. Bulma popped the boot and Goku put the basket in and then took a seat in the back, next to Chi-Chi and Gohan. "You don't expect me to go in that thing, do you?" Vegeta asked. "Yes." Bulma said. "I'd rather fly." "No. You're going to sit in a seat and come with us to the river where we will eat and have fun." "Fine then." Vegeta said. He sat in the front next to Bulma and they left. "Bulma, Goku and I were planning on going on a holiday soon. Would you like to come with us?" Chi-Chi asked. "What about Gohan?" Bulma asked. "His tutor is taking him on a camp." Goku said. "So, what's your answer? Oh, and you might have to pay for us." "Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled. "It's okay. I'd love to come with you, even if I have to pay." Bulma said. "So is that why you're her friend, Kakarot? For her money?" Vegeta asked. "No. She's a nice friend. She always has been." Goku said. "Bulma, you aren't my friend because of that." "I know. Vegeta just likes to ruin things, such as friendship or relationships." Bulma said. "What? He was cheating on you anyway. It's not my fault that I caught him." Vegeta said. "It is too. You followed him. You told me so yourself. Remember? You said that you had seen him get into a car with a woman and you followed them to where they were going." "It's better that I did. Then I wouldn't have to put up with you crying all night long again. That red head wasn't even cute." "He didn't, did he?" Chi-Chi asked. "Yes. I caught Yamcha cheating on her, again." Vegeta said. "Do we have to talk about him at the moment? We'll be there soon." Bulma said. "Fine then." Vegeta grumbled and then looked out the window. "It was nice of you to help Bulma out like that, Vegeta." Chi-Chi said. "I am not nice. I did it because when she finds out that that idiot has cheated on her, she cries all night, keeping me awake and her mum and dad are so busy keeping her calm and not wanting to kill herself that I get stuck with bad food and no new equipment to train with." Vegeta said. "What do you mean by not wanting to kill herself? Bulma, did you plan on committing suicide the last time?" Chi-Chi asked. "Yes. I caught her with a knife against her wrists." Vegeta said.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Vegeta heard sobs coming from downstairs. He looked at the clock next to his bed and saw that it was 3:28 am. He sat up and got out of bed and checked to see if Bulma was in her room. She wasn't. So he walked downstairs and found her in the kitchen, sitting on the floor with a sharp knife in one hand and had it pointing to her other wrist. Tears went down her cheeks and she closed he eyes, ready to cut herself. Vegeta sat down next to her and took the knife out of her hand and then pulled her in close to him. She cried herself to sleep. He picked her up and took her to her bed. "Stupid woman. He isn't worth killing yourself over him." He groaned as her put the blankets over her. He started to walk back into his room. "Vegeta, he is. If you had loved someone, then you'd know that." Bulma said. "Just go to sleep and don't try that again. I want the pleasure of killing you." He said. He made it to his room without anything being said and crawled back into bed.  
  
*End Of Flashback*  
  
"He heard me cry in the kitchen from his room. He found me just about to slit my wrists and then took the knife off me and then hugged me until I was asleep. He took me back to my room and told me that Yamcha wasn't worth killing myself over him, which woke me up. I told him that if he had loved anyone, then he'd know that it is." Bulma said. "And then he told me to go to sleep and not do it again because he wanted the pleasure of killing me." "Well, it was sweet until that part." Chi-Chi said. "That was only the first time." Vegeta said. "She tried to drown herself in the bath, but her mum caught her that time, so I have no idea what happened." "Bulma, you shouldn't get so upset. Its just Yamcha and you should be used to it. If I were you, I'd find myself a new man." Chi-Chi said. "Thanks, Chi. I know. I'm not taking him back this time." Bulma said. "Knowing you, he'd probably be the one taking back. You usually go back to him." Vegeta said, earning a hit on the head from Goku. Bulma stopped the car and started to cry. "Vegeta, you jerk. Bulma was doing alright but you had to open your big mouth and say that." Chi-Chi said. "You're such an idiot, Vegeta. Bulma dated him since they were twelve. He cheated on her at least fourteen times and you know that. How could you say that? She has been nice enough to let you stay at her house." Goku said. "I know, but that's what you get for trusting some mass murderer that you don't even know." Vegeta said. "And I don't care. She's foolish to think that he wouldn't cheat on her for the fifteenth time and to ad to it, I tried to tell her not too. But hey. I'm a Saiyan that hasn't loved before, so I don't know what I'm talking about. I just don't have any sense when it comes to this stuff." Vegeta said. He opened the door of the car and got out. "I'm going back to train some more. Enjoy the picnic." "Vegeta, don't go. You're right. I should have listened to you." Bulma said. "Gees, what do I have to do? I made you cry and you still want me around." Vegeta said. He got back into the car and they went off again, but didn't say anything until the got to a beautiful river. Bulma parked the car and Goku got the basket out of the boot. "This place is beautiful." Chi-Chi said in awe. She walked over to the river and dipped her hand into it. "The water's beautiful, too." "We aren't swimming. We're just here to talk and eat." Bulma said. "Listen, Vegeta. I don't want you talking about Bulma and Yamcha." Goku said to Vegeta. "Okay. Lets just eat." Vegeta said. He walked over to where Bulma was standing. "If you're here to insult me again, then you can go away." Bulma said. "Glad you think so low of me. I do more then hurt." Vegeta said. "I doubt that. Goku! Bring the basket over here." she yelled. Goku, Gohan and Chi-Chi walked over to them. "Are we going to eat here?" Chi-Chi asked. "Yeah." Bulma said. "Why?" "I thought you might want to sit in the shade." "Too cold. I like the sun." "But I want to sit in the shade." "I packed the lunch." "So? We came." "So? I organized this." "I could have done the same." Chi-Chi argued. Vegeta reached his hand into the basket and pulled out the blanket and spread it under a tree and in the sunlight. "There. Stop your bickering. It's in the shade and sunlight." Vegeta said. "Well, are you going to put the food out?" "Well, at least you did something nice." Bulma said. She sat down on the blanket and pulled out a whole bunch of food. "Is that really for us?" Gohan asked. "Mum never bakes this much for us." "Excuse me, Gohan. Do you want food for the next two months?" Chi-Chi asked. Gohan just nodded and looked down. "Dig in." Bulma said. All the Saiyans literally dug in. They ate all the chicken, half of the pie and most of the sandwiches, leaving Bulma and Chi- Chi hardly anything to eat. "Um, thanks for leaving us some food." Chi-Chi said. She grabbed a sandwich and started to eat it, as did Bulma. Half an hour later, everything was finished. "Thankyou, Bulma. That was delicious." Gohan said. "Your welcome, Gohan. Did you guys like it?" Bulma said. "It was better then what you usually make." Vegeta mumbled, earning himself another hit from Goku. "If you do that once more, Kakarot, I will have to hurt you." "Right, Vegeta." Goku said. He got up and walked over to the lake. "Dad, look out." Gohan said. Gohan ran up from behind and jumped on his back, making Goku fall into the water. "Gohan!" Chi-Chi squealed. She walked up to the lakes edge to pull Goku out, but he pulled her in. Gohan jumped on the both of them and then started a water fight between his family. "Just think. That could probably be the last time that they're together like that." Bulma said to Vegeta. "Why?" Vegeta asked. "Well, Goku might die from that virus or the androids might do something." "Aren't we 'little faith'?" "I don't know. You saw how easily that boy got rid of Frieza, and even he wasn't strong enough to kill them. I'm worried." "Don't be. Everyone has been training hard, and why am I trying to comfort you?" Vegeta asked. He smirked and pushed her into the lake, too and then sat under the tree on the blanket. "Jerk!" Bulma called out to Vegeta. Then she started to splash water at him. "What are you doing? You're not going to reach me." "Then stop being a wimp and come closer." "I like being dry. And I'm not a wimp." "Then why won't you come here?" "Because I want to be dry on the trip back." "I still think you're a wimp." Bulma said. "Nobody calls me a wimp." Vegeta said. He dived into the water and started his own water fight with her. Ten minutes past and everyone was sitting on the blanket, trying to dry. "So where exactly would we be going if we were to go on that trip?" Bulma asked. "Somewhere nice." Goku said. "We haven't put much thought into it." "Okay." Bulma said. "Why do you take trips?" Vegeta asked. "People go away on trips to get away from their jobs if it's really getting to them, or they just want a break or fun." Bulma said. "Why? If they think things are too hard, then they're weak. Kakarot doesn't have a job. Why would he want to go on a holiday?" "Because it gives Chi-Chi and I 'us' time." Goku said. Chi-Chi blushed a little and Gohan laughed. "What's so funny?" "Your son thinks it's weird that you talk about each other like that." Vegeta said. "Vegeta, you should go on this trip with us. Maybe you'll learn a little about human ways." Bulma said. "Are you insane?" Chi-Chi asked. "How can you want him to come with us?" "I think it would do him good. He needs a break from all the training that he's doing." "No I don't. I'm perfectly fine the way that I'm going." Vegeta snapped. "Oh, come on, Vegeta, It would do you good." Goku said. "Goku! How could you?" Chi-Chi asked. "Easily." "I'll never get you." "I never got anyone either." Goku said. "So, will you go?" Bulma asked. "Fine then." Vegeta grumped.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
In the next chapter, I decide where they go (I have no idea yet. ;)) and they leave. R+R please. Bye, Gohan's Gal. 


	2. Chapter 2

I have no idea on what this disclaimer thing is, but someone wrote something about being sued, so here I am, writing about the fact that I do not own any of the DBZ characters or the show. *Humph.* On with the story.  
  
  
  
Stranded. Chapter 2. Destination.  
  
  
  
"Bye." Chi-Chi said to Bulma as Chi-Chi flew off on the Nimbus Cloud. Vegeta grunted and walked into the house. Seconds later, Bulma joined him.  
  
"Why did I let you talk me into going with you?" Vegeta asked, slumping onto the couch in front of the television. "I am going to be stuck with Kakarot, his mate and you."  
  
"More like we're going to be stuck with you. I don't know why I asked you."  
  
"Neither do I. So, where are we going? I don't want to be stuck with you in a useless place."  
  
"Fine then. You aren't allowed to use your powers. It's supposed to be a nice, relaxing holiday. We are going to go there by plane, not by you flying yourself."  
  
"What? I have flown everyday of my life. How do you expect me to go, um, how many days will we be there?"  
  
"I think Chi-Chi said in the car about two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks! I have to go two weeks without flying, or training or fighting with Kakarot? This is going to be hell."  
  
"For you." Bulma said. "I think it should do you good."  
  
"Sure. Just as it will do the Earth good when the androids come. We will be holidaying, losing time to train, and then we will be unprepared."  
  
"You made absolutely no sense then."  
  
"So? You do it all the time."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do. Especially when you went near Yamcha. You would start to babble and go on about nothing."  
  
"Yes, well that isn't my fault."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"I am right."  
  
"What, for the first time today?"  
  
"I was right about you being a jerk."  
  
"Yeah, one time. I'm going to train and I've already lost at least six hours today, so don't interfere." Vegeta said. He went up to his room and got changed and then he walked out to the gravity machine. He turned the machine on to three hundred times Earth gravity and started his training. He got about twenty minutes when Chi-Chi called Bulma on the phone.  
  
"Hi, Chi. What's up?" Bulma said.  
  
"Goku and I are at a total loss. Where should we go?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"I don't know. How about a nice island or a jungle in Africa?"  
  
"You have a wild imagination."  
  
"I told Vegeta that he wasn't to use his powers such as flying. He wasn't too happy."  
  
"I bet he wasn't."  
  
"So, did you like any of my ideas?"  
  
"I like the island idea."  
  
"How about we get mystery tickets? My parents got some once and they ended up in Hawaii. Cool, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll just check with Goku. He likes the idea."  
  
"Kay. I'd go ask Vegeta, but he'd get mad at me. I'll tell him tonight at dinner. When will we leave?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Gohan's camp is in two days."  
  
"The sooner the better. I'll get the tickets tonight. We won't find out where we're going until we get there."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Kay. I'll call up now. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Chi-Chi said. Bulma hung up the phone and started dialling the airport when a cursing Vegeta stumbled into the room.  
  
"What happened to you?" Bulma asked. She was finding it hard to keep her giggles in.  
  
"Your fathers stupid inventions broke on me again. I thought he was a great creator. He has only manage to create a huge headache for me."  
  
"It's not his fault that you push yourself so much. By the way, we're getting mystery tickets. We won't know where we're going until we get there."  
  
"Sounds great." Vegeta sarcastically said. "Why am I going with you?"  
  
"Because you need a break."  
  
"So you think I'm going to get one with you, Kakarot and Chi-Chi."  
  
"Yes. Besides, you're a grouch."  
  
"I am not. This is a great way to get yourself killed, you know."  
  
"But you wouldn't."  
  
"That's what you think." Vegeta said.  
  
"Whatever." Bulma said. She dialled the airport and booked their tickets while Vegeta had a shower and got changed in his room.  
  
"Bulma, once you're finished with that, do you mind asking Vegeta if he'd prefer take out to a roast?" Bulma's mother asked.  
  
"Fine, mum." Bulma said. She finished dialling the number and booked a privet flight.  
  
"So you'll come on Saturday for a mystery ticket flight with three other friends?" asked a receptionist.  
  
"Yes. Do you think we could get a privet flight? My friend who's coming isn't very big on being social."  
  
"Okay. That would be, um, $10000. You're plane leaves at 9:00 am on the 17th gate. I hope to see you there and you enjoy your trip. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Bulma said, hanging up the phone. "Bimbo." She muttered.  
  
"Bulma, can you ask Vegeta now?" Mrs. Briefs asked. Bulma grunted as Vegeta usually does and walked upstairs and up to his room.  
  
"Vegeta." She said, banging on the door.  
  
"What, Woman?" he asked.  
  
"So you are out of the shower."  
  
"You think? I'm sure someone as intelligent as you could have noticed that when you heard the water stop. Now what do you want? I'm wasting my breathe on you."  
  
"Mum wants to know if you want take out or a roast for dinner."  
  
"I don't care. Just hurry it up. I'm hungry." Vegeta said, walking out the door, with a towel in his head while drying his hair. His hair was still damp, making some of it stay down. She found it funny that he didn't look as tall. (I'm making it so Vegeta's about two inches taller then Bulma, making him about Goku's height.) She also found it funny that some of his hair was down, making half of it go to his shoulders in a weird way. He was wearing a dark blue top and black pants, which she thought was weird because he rarely ever goes anywhere without his gloves on or with his hair as damp as it was. She also found it weird that she thought he looked kinda cute. He raised his energy level and his hair dried immediately.  
  
"Fine then. And by the way, you have to teach me that trick. It's easier then using a hair dryer."  
  
"Why should I teach you? You don't need to be taught it. I just raised my energy level. Nothing much."  
  
"Hmm, okay." Bulma said. She walked downstairs and looked for her mum. "Mum! He doesn't care!"  
  
"Okay then, we'll just order pizza." Came her mother's voice from the lounge room. "I'll go order it now. Vegeta, any requests?"  
  
"No." Vegeta grumped.  
  
"Mum, do you think we could have." Bulma started.  
  
"No. I was asking Vegeta." She said.  
  
"Is that because he'd probably kill you?"  
  
"No. I just think it's better that he gets to choose what we eat. He is our guest."  
  
"He has been for the last two years. He basically lives here now."  
  
"That's just because I have to get the equipment for training. By the way, I haven't heard anything about you replacing the ones that broke earlier before." Vegeta said.  
  
"That's because I haven't thought about it yet." Bulma said.  
  
"What? I need to train with something."  
  
"So? If you want something, then be patient and you might just get it."  
  
"Me? Patient? I am Prince Vegeta and I am not patient with commoners."  
  
"Frieza was a commoner and you grovelled at his feet."  
  
"He wiped out 99% of the Saiyan race. Wouldn't you if you wanted to stay alive?"  
  
"I would at least have a backbone and stand up to him."  
  
"Please. You would have been dead with a blink of an eye."  
  
"Pity he didn't kill you."  
  
"He did. And if you worthy your life, then I advise you to shut up about Frieza."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I hate the low life that he was."  
  
"You're not all that high, yourself." Bulma muttered.  
  
"I am a prince. Isn't that high enough?" Vegeta asked. He stormed out of the room and into the kitchen.  
  
He found the house big and boring, much like the royal palace on Vegeta- Sei. He never ceased to get bored by his surroundings: One, His best opponent when sparring is Goku and Chi-Chi had told Goku that he wasn't to spar with anyone but Gohan so Gohan wouldn't be alone with Piccolo, and two, the best thing in that house was the verbal fights that he had with Bulma. He did enjoy them as it kept him angry and it was his way of communicating. You could tell the type of mood he was in by how long the fights went on. That time, he wasn't in the mood and cut their fight off short. He stopped and stared out the window to see the night sky filled with clouds and rain. He liked the rain. He liked flying through it at night even more. He walked to the front door and stepped out. The rain poured down on him, it was refreshingly cold, but not something that made him freezing. It just made him relaxed. He took off and flew towards a close mountain range, his favourite spot on this planet. He liked it there when it rained. He would sit in a tree and think. He didn't know what about, but he would just think. It didn't mind him much that he was getting soaked or worried Bulma's mum. He would just walk in and hope that the women did not see him, as they'd worry with such little things as his health. It was little to him and it baffled him how they would care so much. He sat on one of the branches of his favourite tree and rested his back on the trunk of the tree. He still sat and wondered about things that seemed odd to him. He didn't even know what they were about.  
  
"Mum!" Bulma called from Vegeta's room hours later.  
  
"What, honey?" she answered.  
  
"Do you know where Vegeta is? He disappeared hours ago. He didn't even have any dinner."  
  
"Well, we do have left overs. Knowing him, he'd probably be back before tomorrow and he'll find the food in the freezer and he'll eat it all with glee. Why are you worrying?"  
  
"He normally doesn't go out without dinner. Oh, well." Bulma said. "I'll go to sleep now. Goodnight."  
  
"Night, honey." Her mother said. Bulma walked into her room, which was closest to the staircase. She changed into her night ware, which happened to be a large t-shirt that could be mistaken as a nightie and got into her bed and she slowly fell asleep.  
  
Hours after she fell asleep, she woke up to a rattling noise, coming from the front door. She crept out of bed and down the stairs to see the silhouette of someone through the glass pane on the door. The door handle shook one last time and then the person grumbled and then moved to the other side of the house. She remembered that her mum had left Vegeta's balcony window open and she grabbed a frying pan from the kitchen and ran upstairs to Vegeta's room.  
  
*Vegeta's P.O.V*  
  
I got back to that woman's house to find the front door locked. And I didn't wake up anyone in that stupid house, so I decided to go around to my window. It's usually left open when I go away. I felt an energy level moving in the house. It wasn't too strong, but it felt afraid. Could it be a robber? Hmmm.  
  
*Normal P.O.V*  
  
Bulma walked heard someone on the balcony and moved closer to the doors. She raised the pan above her head and then the guy's head popped out from the curtain and she hit him with all the strength she could get. The guy screamed in pain but didn't fall to the ground, as she thought they would of, so she hit him again, and again until he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Vegeta asked. He still didn't know that it was Bulma, as it was very dark.  
  
"Get out of my house, you thief!" Bulma snapped.  
  
"Your house?" Vegeta asked. He powered up so there was light. "Bulma?"  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"You hit me. Three times."  
  
"I thought you were a robber."  
  
"I thought you were."  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
"Because he could have stolen the equipment for the gravity machine."  
  
"Do you mind letting go of my wrist?" Bulma asked. He still had her wrist above her head. He dropped her wrist and she let go of the pan. "Are you okay?"  
  
"My head's spinning, but yeah. Where did you get the idea of hitting me on the head with a frying pan?"  
  
"Like I said before, I thought you were a burglar."  
  
"What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"Like you have anything worth caring about in here."  
  
"For all you know I might keep a journal or something."  
  
"You keep a journal?"  
  
"Yes. I keep tabs on what has happened on this lump of rock."  
  
"What have you written?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because when people keep dairies, they usually write secrets."  
  
"I don't keep any secrets and you wouldn't be able to read it anyway. It's all in Saiyan." Vegeta said, walking over to the light switch and turned the light on.  
  
"Well, you can teach me how to read it."  
  
"It's my journal. You're not supposed to read it."  
  
"Like you care what's right."  
  
"I do when it comes to me."  
  
"Selfish." Bulma sneered. She walked out of his room and back into her own and then walked back into his. "Where did you go?"  
  
"Like you care."  
  
"I do."  
  
"I was on one of those mountains." Vegeta said, pointing to the direction. "Did your mother leave me any food?"  
  
"Yes. There are at least three of my dinners there."  
  
"Good." Vegeta said, walking out of his room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I have no idea on what might happen in the next chapter, but it might be about them leaving. I have the most perfect idea about the plane crashing somewhere, leaving them unknown to where they are and Vegeta keeps his word about not flying, so he, Bulma, Chi-Chi and Goku are stuck there because Goku can hardly stand with Chi-Chi struggling as he flew, so he couldn't take Bulma, leaving the four there by themselves, stranded. I really like the idea. Please R + R. I would really appreciate it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, guys. They rule and BIG thanks to Arien_Saijin_Princess. I liked the idea of sending them to Disney World, but I had already written this chapter before you reviewed me. Big, big, big, big apologies. ( But, please. Keep the reviews coming. I just looooove them. And I'm competing with Amber Dream to see who can get more. So far, the runt (She's a good 3 inches shorter then me. Hah! Suck on that, my older sister!) is beating me. But then again, she has 6 stories, unlike me who has but three, but so much more to come. I only have 11 reviews and she has 25. That means she has an average of 4.16, unlike me who would have an average of 3.6 per story. Damn! I'm still behind. Oh, well. She is 3 years older then I, therefore making it able to write better. On with the chapter. Oh, by the way, I'm sorry that this is a bit late because I accidentally got rid of chapter 2. No, wait. It was this chapter. Dipstick! Here we go with this darn chapter that's taken me sooo long to think up of and re-write. Hey, I'm only 13 and I'm just getting used to all the snippy- snappy girls who absolutely hate me! Screw them all! And no, I do not intend on going to the insane asylum. All from me.  
  
Chapter 3 The BIG Accident.  
  
  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta yelled from outside Bulma's bedroom door. "Woman! Get up! I want my breakfast! Do you hear me, Woman?" Bulma moaned as a sign for him to go away. She looked at her digital clock by her bed.  
  
"Vegeta, it's only six."  
  
"Fine then. We'll be late for this big trip. No skin off my nose." Vegeta said as he stomped down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"That's today?" Bulma asked no one. She got up and walked to her wardrobe. She pulled out a sleeveless pink t-shirt and a small black skirt, put them on, along with tan coloured sandals and brushed her hair before she finally decided to feed the waiting Saiyan Prince that she, at the time, loathed.  
  
"You took your time, Woman."  
  
"Well, I couldn't come out here in my pyjamas."  
  
"So you come out here in even less." Vegeta said.  
  
"Shut up. Just be glad that I'm making you breakfast." Bulma said, reaching into the fridge and bringing out fifteen eggs, some slices of bacon and some orange juice and she put them on the bench and started to work on them. Minutes later, Vegeta had finished his meal as Bulma had finished her second piece of toast.  
  
"How can you eat so little and last the whole day?" Vegeta curiously asked.  
  
"Easy. I don't have an appetite that's the same as a mammoth."  
  
"I once knew a half mammoth before and I beat him in an eating competition. I then killed him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I felt like it."  
  
"You definitely need a conscience."  
  
"No I don't. By the way, Kakarot's mate called. She said that she'd meet us at 8:30. That means that I have enough time to train."  
  
"No it doesn't. You'll get all sweaty and yucky and I am not going to sit with you on a plane for god knows how long when you smell like a pig. Just like you're not to fight with Goku, or fly."  
  
"Fine then. I promise." Vegeta grumped. He walked to the lounge room and sat down on the couch. He turned on the TV and searched for something to watch. Half an hour passed and a knocking came from the door. Bulma went to answer it while Vegeta sat on the couch, listening in.  
  
"What are you doing here, Yamcha?" Bulma asked. Vegeta got up off the couch and stayed behind a close wall.  
  
"I want your forgiveness. I don't know what came over me. Please, trust me again."  
  
"No. I tried to kill myself. Do you know what it's like to think that the one person that you feel for doesn't feel the same way for you?"  
  
"I didn't know."  
  
"Well, now you do."  
  
"Bulma, I need you back." Yamcha said, approaching her. She started to step back until she backed into something hard and then felt two arms snake around her waist. She saw the look of shock on Yamcha's face and she put her hands on the pair that held her from behind.  
  
"You better leave her, weakling, unless you want to face me." Vegeta snarled.  
  
"So you're dating him now?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"I told you before. Leave."  
  
"You better. I think Vegeta's getting angry." Bulma teased.  
  
"It didn't take you too long to find a new 'toy'." Yamcha said.  
  
"What about you? I can smell a new woman all over you. You tried to cheat her again, didn't you?" Vegeta asked. "You better leave before I get mad enough to kill you."  
  
"You heard him." Bulma said. Yamcha turned on his heel and took off into the sky. Vegeta let go of Bulma and she turned to him. "Now he thinks we're dating. Is that what you wanted?"  
  
"No. At least now you won't try to kill yourself."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Of course I am." Vegeta said. Bulma stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Aye, no more of that." he snapped when he felt his face burn. Bulma giggled an okay. An hour passed and they had the car packed and had arrived by 8:45. It was easy to find them. Goku and Chi-Chi were in the canteen, and Chi-Chi was yelling at Goku.  
  
"I can't believe you bet on them."  
  
"I have on good authority that it will happen."  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yes, but I can't tell you."  
  
"Hi, guys. What are you two going on about and why the hell is dear innocent Goku betting?" Bulma asked.  
  
"He bet with Krillin that." Chi-Chi started. Goku had jumped up and covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"We can't tell them." He groaned.  
  
"Why not, Kakarot?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Oh, I can't tell you. Oh, especially you. It won't happen if I do."  
  
"What are you going on about?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Big, big plans for the future. That's all."  
  
"Whatever." Bulma said. Then the announcement for their plane came over the loud speaker. "Oo, that's us." Bulma said. She grabbed Chi-Chi and Vegeta's hand and ran out of the canteen. Goku had to run to catch up with his over excited friend. When they got there, Vegeta snapped his hand out of hers and smirked at the attendant.  
  
"Hi, my name's Sandy. I'm glad to see you all. You are the first people to try the new plane that we call 'Network Jet'. There is no need for a pilot in the 'Network Jet'. Numbers are inserted into the grid that's in the cockpit and all you have to do is sit back and relax. Please enjoy your stay and I hope to see you later." She said. Everyone but Vegeta got into the plane.  
  
"So you're Yamcha's new plaything? He was at the Woman's door this morning, asking for her to come back to him. It seems that he came straight back to you. His scent is all over you." Vegeta said. He smirked again and walked into the plane with everyone else and then sat down.  
  
"You took your time." Bulma said. "Did you like the attendant?"  
  
"What? Would you be jealous?" Vegeta teased. She sat down next to him and play slapped his cheek.  
  
"Yes." She joked.  
  
"I think Krillin is going to owe me a lot of money." Goku laughed. He looked around the plane to see four fridges filled with capsules that had pictures of foods on them. There were at least 1500 capsules in each fridge.  
  
"Why?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Never mind." Goku said, taking a seat. He was then joined by Chi-Chi and then the plane left. It was two hours when they started to hear noises from the engine. Bulma ran up to the cockpit to see what was happening. She saw smoke coming from the engine and then heard Chi-Chi scream something about dying. Vegeta soon joined her.  
  
"What's happening?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think we're going to crash." Bulma said. She checked the grid on the control panel and nothing. They were so off course that they couldn't pick up where they were.  
  
"You guys! The trees are coming very close." Goku said. They rushed out to see that they were over a very thick forest. "We better go. Vegeta, you pick up Bulma and lets fly away."  
  
"I can't." Vegeta said. "I promised the Woman that I wouldn't fly for the next two weeks."  
  
"You stubborn jerk. We could die because you refuse to fly!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Hey, you're the one that made me promise." Vegeta said.  
  
"Well, then you just protect her." Goku snapped. Vegeta grabbed Bulma and sat her down behind a seat. He then held her in a position that was a lot like a hug and Goku did the same to Chi-Chi. Then scraping metal could be heard as the trees ripped through the plane. They crashed and then Goku got up and dropped Chi-Chi off outside the burning plane. He ran back in as Bulma and Vegeta ran out. He came back seconds later with the four fridges and everyone's luggage. He also brought the first aid kit.  
  
"I. is everyone okay?" Chi-Chi asked, looking around. She saw the rest of the burning wreckage and then heard Bulma wail in pain as Vegeta examined her wrist.  
  
"I think it's broken." He said.  
  
"It's all thanks to you." Bulma snapped.  
  
"Hey, you're the one that made me promise." Vegeta pointed out. He stood up and looked at the place, too. Wherever they were, it was soon going to be dark and it looked as if it would rain. "I think we should fond somewhere to stay for tonight before it gets too dark and starts to rain."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Goku said. He threw two fridges to Vegeta and all his and Bulma's belongings with it. They started to walk off. After a while, they found themselves at a cave. It was pretty deep and big. They settled in and started to talk.  
  
"I can't believe we're stuck here because Mr. Unsocial didn't want to break a promise!" Chi-Chi screamed. Vegeta, who at the time was bandaging Bulma's wrist grunted and put more pressure on Bulma's wrist.  
  
"Ow, ow!" she moaned. He realised what he was doing and calmed down. "Careful, there. I'm not your stress ball."  
  
"It isn't my fault that Kakarot's mat got me angry."  
  
"Whatever." Bulma said. Vegeta quickly finished and looked out towards the rain. It was raining again and he promised that he wouldn't fly, so he was stuck there, not able to fly through it. What a pity. It was one of his favourite things to do and he couldn't. That dampened his mood. He looked back to everyone else who was now staring at him because Bulma had drifted off to sleep with her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I think we're going to be rich, Chi." Goku joked. Vegeta shrugged Bulma off his shoulder and then growled at Goku.  
  
"Whatever that bet was, I'm starting to really dislike it." Bulma, who was awakened by her head landing on the ground blushed and then snarled at Goku.  
  
"How could you?" she asked.  
  
"How could I what?" Goku asked.  
  
"How could you bet that Vegeta and I would get together?"  
  
"What? No. That's not what I bet on." Goku lied.  
  
"Kakarot. I swear if you did then I will kill that cue-ball-like friend of yours after the two weeks." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Well, I didn't so you don't have to kill Krillin. Bulma, if you want to sleep, crawl up there," Goku said, pointing towards a hole in the wall of the cave, "and sleep in there."  
  
"Kay." Bulma said. She got up and crawled into it. Chi-Chi found another hole and went to sleep in that, as did Goku. Vegeta saw that the rain had stopped and he went outside.  
  
"Where are you going, Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
  
"To find something dry to start a fire with."  
  
"Okay." Goku said as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Vegeta had come back with firewood and had got a fire going by the time he thought about making his first entry into his journal that he had bought for the trip. He opened it and started to write in Saiyan.  
  
I think I made the biggest mistake of my life when I promised the woman that I wouldn't fly. I am now stuck in this place, Kame knows where, with the woman, Kakarot and his mate. The plane that I was on crashed. Stupid human technology. If it were Saiyan, I'm sure it wouldn't have crashed. The Woman has already managed to break her wrist. What an idiot. To think that she made the Gravity Machine that I train in. I'm staying in a cave and Kakarot's snoring louder then Keira screamed when I tickled her. I miss Keira and Safira.  
  
He wrote before Goku interrupted him. "Hey. Since when do you keep a diary?"  
  
"It isn't a diary. It's a journal. How many other people do I have to tell?"  
  
"What have you written?" Goku asked, floating out of his hole.  
  
"It's my personal business."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Goku said. He floated over Vegeta and grabbed the book from him.  
  
"Hey! That's mine." Vegeta said. "And it's in Saiyan. I doubt you could read it."  
  
"It looks familiar. I think I made the biggest mistake of my life when I promised the woman that I wouldn't fly. I am now stuck in this place, Kame knows where, with the woman, Kakarot and his mate. The plane that I was on crashed. Stupid human technology. If it were Saiyan, I'm sure it wouldn't have crashed. The Woman has already managed to break her wrist. What an idiot. To think that she made the Gravity Machine that I train in. I'm staying in a cave and Kakarot's snoring louder then Keira screamed when I tickled her. I miss Keira and Safira." He read.  
  
"Ho the hell did you just read that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Whose Keira and Safira?" Bulma asked. Goku had woken him up.  
  
"No one that I'm willing to tell you."  
  
"Let me guess. Keira is your high school crush and Safira is your sister. Or is it the other way around?" Bulma asked, falling out of the hole as she tried to climb out of it. She landed on her arm, resulting in her wrist hurting. She let off a loud wail and woke up Chi-Chi.  
  
"Think you could be any louder?" she asked. She climbed out of her hole and Vegeta got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Goku asked.  
  
"If I'm to be here for two weeks, I'm going to do as I want. I am going to build a shelter and eat proper food like I did while I trained." Vegeta said.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Yay! I'm back! Wow. Being back is good. You can read me being an idiot again. Hey! Those snippy-snappy girls said that a rainbow threw up in my hair because I wore a colourful headband. What a bunch of immature. I have to remember. My mum is on the phone in the background so I can't write what I really want to. Damn! Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to bare it. Bye, bye. Oh, and keep on reviewing. I need it for the competition against Amber Dream so keep them coming! ^_~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Last time, the plane that the four was on crashed and Vegeta kept his promise to Bulma by not flying, making them stranded in a place that they have no idea about.

Stranded.

Chapter 4.

Chi-Chi's Big Plan.

 "Well, you can't just go off by yourself. I think we should have a competition. A married couple versus two people who hate each other, in the wild for two weeks." Chi-Chi said.

 "What?" Vegeta asked. "Are you saying that I should pair up with Bulma for the two weeks?" 

 "Yes. And not just pair up with her, I mean live with her for the next two weeks. You have to build a shelter, eat together and take care of each other."

 "What? Are you insane?" Bulma asked.

 "We'll keep the shared stuff in this cave and sleep in here until the shelters are built. Goku and I will make a different shelter somewhere else. So, what do you say?"

 "Or are you weak?" Goku asked, trying to egg them on. 

 "I am not weak, Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped.

 "Is that a yes?" Chi-Chi asked.

 "Yes." Vegeta said.

 "What?" Bulma asked. "I didn't agree to it."

 "I just did for you." Vegeta said. 

 "Jerk."

 "This is going to be good." Goku said. "I'm going further into the cave to get dressed. Bye." He said. He picked up his stuff and walked further into the cave. He stopped when he could barely hear everyone talking and got changed faster then the eye could see. He walked back and Vegeta took his turn, then Bulma, then Chi-Chi. 

 "I think we should spend this day looking around the place for somewhere to set up." Chi-Chi said. Everyone agreed and walked off.

 "Why did you agree for me?" Bulma asked Vegeta.

 "Because I am not a wimp and don't want to turn out like one because you didn't want to team up with me." 

 "Fine then." Bulma said. She crossed her arms, resulting in her wrist hurting again. 

 "You're lucky Kakarot got the first aid kit for that."

 "It's just broken. Nothing much."

 "I know. I just don't know how a human woman would take care of it."

 "Well, we take care of it perfectly."

 "It doesn't show. You've hurt it twice already." Vegeta said. They walked for a little while longer and found themselves at a lake. 

 "Wow. It's beautiful." Bulma said. She looked around as did Vegeta and sat underneath a tree. 

 "I think you just found our shelter." Vegeta said. He looked above her to see that the tree was large and had really flat branches. (A:N Much like Rafikis' house in The Lion King. J)  "You could build a whole house up there. And you're right near a lake, a good water source. It might even have some fish in it." 

 "Good. We should get stuff to build it with." Bulma said. Vegeta walked over to a fallen tree and picked it up.

 "We could cut it into some pieces to make walls and a floor." 

 "Sure, okay. I'll get some more branches." 

 "Okay." Vegeta said, putting the tree back down and he started to go at it. 

Half a minute later, he had at least twenty logs. He placed them across the branches of the tree as the floor. Bulma returned with five or so braches half the size of what Vegeta needed, but he put them to use as the floor. After ten minutes, they had a floor and half a wall.

 "How do you think Chi-Chi and Goku's doing?" Bulma asked Vegeta when they took a break for Bulma.

 "I don't know. I hope they're not as far as we are. Actually, if they are, then they should spend tonight in their shelter, that way I wont have to hear Kakarot snore like he did last night, and I really need some sleep."

 "Okay. If you need your sleep, then we should hurry up." Bulma said. She grabbed another plank that she had collected and climbed back up the tree to the floor that was very stable and she started to weave a vine through it and four others so she had five planks of wood woven together to make a strong wall. She picked it up and placed it next to three other groups that Vegeta had previously made and put together. Vegeta climbed up with seven more pieces in his arms and they started to work on them. After an hour or so, they had a tree house with four complete walls and half a roof when they realised that they didn't have a door or windows. They took out half of five planks at the front to make a door and then kept the cut out part as the door so they could push it away and then while Bulma cut the holes that were to be the windows, Vegeta went back to the ruined plane to get some glass. 

 "Oh, Vegeta." Goku said when he saw him near the plane with the glass and a couple of blankets that he found in one of the planes cupboards in his arms.

 "Kakarot, why are you here?"

 "I was getting the same thing as you. Chi-Chi wanted a glass door, windows and even a skylight. Why were you there?"

 "We just needed it for the windows. So how are you going? How big is your shelter?"

 "Please. We are just gathering everything."

 "What? Bulma and I have built everything but one half of the roof and the windows. We're also going to add an elevator that 

Bulma's going to make, some beds, a fireplace, some furniture and two of the four fridges you saved."

 "Wow. How could you have made so much already?"

 "We found a lake and a large tree near it and decided to make the shelter in the tree. Where's yours going to be?"

 "Near the cave. There's a ridge near it and we thought that we could use it."

 "It took you that long to find a ridge near the cave that we started off at?" 

 "Well, yeah."

 "I guess that means that you'll be sleeping in the cave tonight."

 "Yeah. It looks like you're prepared for the night."

 "I can't see why you haven't done anything yet. Bulma has a broken wrist and I can't fly. You and your mate are in great health and you haven't even started." Vegeta grunted.

 "She isn't my mate. She is my wife."

 "Why use human turns? You are a Saiyan and a Super Saiyan at that."

 "Goku! Hurry up!" Chi-Chi screamed.

 "You heard her. I better go." Goku said, walking towards the plane. 

Vegeta continued in his direction until he heard Bulma scream. He ran off in the direction until he got to the tree house where he found Bulma at the base of the tree unconscious and a bear drinking at the lake. He smirked and blasted at the bear, leaving a hole in the ground right near it. The bear ran away and Vegeta went over to Bulma. He put the glass and blankets on the ground and picked up Bulma and carried her up the tree.

Bulma woke up hours later on a thing that seemed to be a mattress. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked around. She saw that there were no more holes in the roof and the glass windows had been fitted in. And then she saw Vegeta asleep on the other side of the 'mattress'. She smiled to herself and lay back on her bed as she stared at the fire that Vegeta had made. It was right in the middle of the house and was on stones so the tree wouldn't catch on fire.

 "Don't get used to it." Vegeta grunted. She sat back up and smiled at him. "What exactly did you do, Woman?"

 "I climbing up the tree when I heard the bear. It scared me and I fell off. Did you make this?" Bulma asked, pointing to the mattress.

 "Yeah. It's a blanket that I found in the plane stuffed with grass. I was in the middle of my one when I fell asleep. I also finished the house, as you can see."

 "How long did it take you?"

 "Just a while. Kakarot and his mate, or 'wife' as he put it has only managed to find a ridge near the cave and hadn't started on making it a house when I ran into him. By the way, you did more damage to your wrist and the food is very nice."

 "Good to know. Did you leave any for me?"

 "Yes. I did." Vegeta said, standing up to show her the two fridges that he told Goku that he was going to keep. He then grabbed one of his bags and walked towards the door that he had fixed so perfectly while Bulma was unconscious. 

 "Where are you going?"

 "To bathe." He said. He walked out the door and jumped out of the high tree and landed flawlessly by the lake. He started to move further down the lake so he was out of Bulma's sight. 

Bulma got up and started to look around. She saw what Vegeta had done to finish the house and then walked over to one of the fridges and took out a capsule that had a picture of sweet and sour chicken with fried rice (my fav ^_^) and then read the instructions that said to heat for four minutes. She did as it said and sat watching it on the mattress that Vegeta had made. Then her dinner was finally ready. She ate it just as Vegeta walked back into the tree house. 

His hair was still wet, making it stay down to his shoulders. He brushed a single strand that was in his eyes and then powered up so it would dry. 

 "You had to do that, didn't you?"

 "Why?"

 "Because you looked kinda cute." Bulma giggled. He blushed and she giggled some more. 

 "Shut up woman." Vegeta scowled. "What's the time?" Bulma looked at her watch that was buried under all bandages on her 

left wrist.

 "It's 11:56."

 "I'm going to sleep."

 "But you only managed to make one mattress, that I am sleeping on."

 "Fine then." Vegeta said. He grabbed the half mattress and some blankets and put them on the floor next to the fire and then laid down on them. "This will do."

 "How can you sleep on that?"

 "I've had to sleep on the floor before."

 "I guess no sleep and what I call hard times is a holiday for you."

 "Yes."

 "Goodnight." Bulma said, crawling back into her bed. Vegeta threw one of his blankets over to her and then curled up so he 

was comfortable. 

 "Goodnight, Woman." He said. Bulma soon fell asleep, while Vegeta stared at the fire. 

After a while, he looked around at the place that he was to call home for the next two weeks. It was okay. It reminded him of the training camp. He had to always had to make one for his group to toughen him up. It was easy for him to make this one. It didn't have to be too sturdy and he didn't have any demands or had to make any changes. Instead, his 'partner' was unconscious while he made everything. He didn't mind that. He didn't have to listen to her whine, which was a first. But still, she wasn't demanding. And then he looked over to her, sleeping so quietly. 

* Flashback *

Once Vegeta had taken Bulma up the tree, he put her down near the door and gathered up all the stuff that he had put down by the tree trunk and grabbed out the blankets. He put two across her body and then took two more blankets and walked out of the house again. 

He walked for a while when he got to a field of long grass and he started to gather some. Once he was able to fill the bags that he had made out of the blankets with grass, he turned back to the tree house. 

When he got there, he saw that Bulma's wrist had swelled up and he took it to bandage it up. Once he was done, he looked around and saw that the house was still missing some parts, so he fixed it up with the windows and a new door. After all that was done, he sat down next to Bulma and started to muck around with a double bed blanket and then stuffed it with some grass. 

Ten minutes passed and he had finished stuffing one blanket. He gently picked Bulma up and placed her on her new 'bed'. 

 'So content, when she's not screeching at me. So…pretty.' He thought. Before he knew it, his face was leaning in closer to hers and he gently kissed her on the lips. 'What the hell did I just do? Am I insane?'

He leaned back up and started to work on the second blanket. He got half of it done when he fell asleep with his head resting on the mattress next to her bandaged arm.

* End Of Flashback *

'It was just temporary insanity. Nothing more. Stop looking at her!' Vegeta thought. He mentally bashed himself on the head. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. 

 "Hey, Vegeta!" Goku called from the base of the tree to wake them up. "Get up! You too, Bulma!"

 "Be quiet, Goku." Bulma demanded. She was already awake and was coming back from her bath that she took while Vegeta was still asleep. "Vegeta has needed sleep for a long time. So shut up." 

 "Okay. I just thought he might have wanted to fish with me."

 "He probably wouldn't. Do you mind giving me a lift?" Bulma asked, pointing up to the tree house.

 "Sure." Goku said. He grabbed her and flew up to the door. "May I come in to see your house?"

 "Yeah. Where's Chi-Chi?"

 "She's still asleep, but she'll probably be angry when I get back."

 "You're a brave man." Bulma laughed as she walked through the doorway. 

 "Wow. Your place is great. Did you make this?"

 "Vegeta did most of it. It was really funny how we got around to half of the things on the roof. Because he couldn't fly, he had to put me up on his shoulders while I put everything in place."

 "Sounds like fun."

 "So how are you and Chi-Chi going?"

 "Great. We have made half of our place."

 "When are you going to shut up, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. He threw the half mattress at their heads, but they ducked.

 "Someone isn't a morning person." Goku said.

 "Yes well, you didn't have to put up with what I had to last night."

 "I'm sorry. Did I snore?" Bulma asked. 

 "No. Just some weird things went through my mind."

 "Okay. Just as long as it wasn't me."

 "So how are you two handling each other?" Goku asked.

 "The woman was unconscious for most of yesterday so I didn't have to put up with her." Vegeta said.

 "You were unconscious?" 

 "Yes. I fell out of the tree and did more damage to my wrist." Bulma said.

 "Oh, I have an idea. Lets see if you can go one day without hurting yourself." Vegeta groaned. Bulma crossed her arms in front of her chest and stuck her tongue out.

 "Huh, you two are going to get along perfectly." Goku joked.

 "What are you doing here, anyway, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

 "I wanted to know if you wanted to go fishing."

 "Like I would. We have enough food with the capsuled food."

 "Fine then." Goku said, jumping out of the tree and landing in the exact spot that Vegeta did when he went out to bathe. "Bye!"

 "Bye, Goku!" Bulma said as she watched him walk away. "Saiyans are exactly the same."

 "What do you mean? Kakarot is one hundred percent innocent and wouldn't know anything like I would, meaning that he's 

the complete opposite of me."

 "That's not what I meant. He landed on the exact spot that you did when you jumped out last night."

 "So?"

 "I mean that you judge things the same way."

 "We do not."

 "Yes you do."

 "Whatever." Vegeta said. He got out of his 'bed' and grabbed the half mattress that he had thrown before and started to fill it up with the rest of the grass he had. Soon he had his own mattress. 

 "So that's what you made when I was out of it?"

 "Yes."

 "So did you enjoy your sleep?"

 "Yes, I did."

 "I think I should go and start on a ladder or something so I don't have to have either you or Goku have to throw me up or fly 

me up here." 

 "Kakarot flew you up?" Vegeta asked as if she was his territory by accident.

 "Yes, why?" 

 "Never mind. Hurry up and get out of here so I can get dressed."

 "Okay." Bulma said as she tried to climb out of the tree. Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked over to her. 

 "Grab on." He said as he turned his back to her. 

 "What?"

 "Grab on to me from my neck and I'll jump you down."

 "No."

 "Just do it. You'll get down faster." He said. Then he felt her arms slip around his neck. "Hang on tight. I don't want you going off as soon as we leave." He felt her arms tighten and then he jumped off and landed near the base of the tree. She let go of him and he jumped back up the tree.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#


	5. Chapter 5

In the last chapter, Chi-Chi made a bet, resulting in Vegeta and Bulma being stuck in the same shelter as each other for the next two weeks. Yay Chi-Chi! What a perfect way to get them together. Hehehehehehe! By the way, this is only my second V/B fanfic and I'm only thirteen, so I can't do anything lemony. Damn. Oh, well. Reading the ones that my sister gets will have to do. My sister's pen name is Amber Dream. Check her out, kay? ^_~ Oh, yeah. The disclaimer. I don't own anything to do with dragons; therefore I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. On with chapter 5- Vegeta's Old Family.

Stranded.

Chapter 5.

Vegeta's Old Family.

 "Vegeta! I got it to work!" Bulma screamed. She had risen to the tree house by sitting on something that resembled a swing and a pulley. Vegeta was inside, working on a bed. He had already finished Bulma's. It was on one side of the fireplace that had a fire going and a lunch of noodles cooking over it. He walked over to the door to see her swinging on a swing that hung from a nearby branch. 

 "Good work." Vegeta said. 

 "That's all? I went to all this work and you simply just say 'good work'?"

 "Yes. What do you want me to say?"

 "Something like congradulations might do. A little bit of encouragement might work. You should try it. It would make people around you happier."

 "Like I care how others feel."

 "You should." Bulma said, jumping off the swing and then onto the platform. 

 "Very nice. You've learnt how to get off a swing into the house."

 "Yeah, well, it puts pressure on my wrist, but it'll do until I can improve it."

 "So you still hurt yourself in everyday things."

 "I wouldn't be in such pain if you had grabbed me and flew out of the plane."

 "I promised you that I wouldn't fly or fight with Kakarot. I intend on keeping that promise."

 "Since when do you keep your word?"

 "When I saw how much it hurt you when Yamcha did it."

 "So now it's Yamcha's fault?"

 "Basically."

 "Oh, thank you again for helping me out the other day with him. It was sweet."

 "I am not sweet. Remember? I told you that at the picnic."

 "I know."

 "Why did I come with you? This is the longest that I've ever gone without flying or training."

 "So? You have to take days off. Enjoy life."

 "It doesn't register." Vegeta snapped. 

 "I used to say that in primary school. It was a grade 4 thing."

 "And your point is?"

 "You use lame words."

 "Do you really think I care about being popular?"

 "Not at all."

 "You're damn right." 

 "I know. Hey, you've made my bed." Bulma said when she noticed her new surroundings.

The one room house was rectangular and a fireplace was in the centre. Next to that was a bed with a mattress and neatly placed blankets and a rolled up blanket as a pillow. In one corner, there were two fridges and a table. In another corner, there was their luggage. "And changed everything. Who would have thought that Vegeta could do housework?"

 "Me. Lunch is ready, too."

 "Okay." Bulma said. She pulled the table over to her bed so she could sit on her bed while she ate at the table. She then grabbed her meal and sat down to eat it. "Are you having any?"

 "No. I've already eaten." Vegeta said. He sat down at the half bed and continued to work on it.

 "What did you have?"

 "Three capsules of noodles."

 "Oh, okay. Do you think we have enough to last us?"

 "Maybe. Kakarot's probably eaten everything already."

 "That's probably why he wanted you to fish with him before."

 "He wanted me to fish?"

 "Yes. It wouldn't do you any bad to socialise."

 "It wouldn't do me any good, either."

 "Fine, be a grouch about it. See if I care."

 "It was better working yesterday. You didn't make a single noise."

 "Really funny, Vegeta."

 "I'm serious." 

 "Oh, I forgot. When aren't you?" Bulma asked before she ate all her lunch. She put the empty bowl in what they now call a rubbish bin, made out of some of the metal from the plane that Vegeta bent into shape. She then walked out to the elevator and started to play around with it again.

After three hours, Bulma gave up on the idea of improving the elevator and walked back inside the house. She found seats around the table and another bed with a mattress on it. Vegeta was sitting on his bed, writing in his journal. She sat next to him and looked over to see the different characters he was writing.

 "So that's what Saiyan writing looks like."

 "Yes. It is." Vegeta said, not looking up from the book. He continued to write in it.

 "What are you writing about?" 

 "None of your business."

 "Is it a secret? Are you writing about something that you would never tell anyone?"

 "No, but I wouldn't tell anyone anyway."

 "Oh, that's right. How come you never tell me anything?"

 "Because I don't want anyone prying into my personal life."

 "Like you have one. All you do is train and eat and sleep."

 "I do more. I…annoy you."

 "Yeah. That's about it, isn't it?"

 "No. I do other stuff." Vegeta said. He wrote something at the bottom and then finally looked up to Bulma.

 "Hey, I know that one." Bulma said, pointing to the last thing he wrote, which spelled Vegeta.

 "Congradulations. You can read my name in Saiyan."

 "What would my name look like?" Vegeta wrote something under his name. "Is that it?"

 "Yes, if you name's 'loud mouth'."

 "I want to know what 'Bulma' looks like." 

 "Fine then." Vegeta groaned. He wrote another thing and she could tell straight away that it said Bulma.

 "It looks like it's in human."

 "It is. Saiyans write other races names in their language."

 "How did you know how to spell my name?"

 "It was on my 'birthday card' that you gave me last year. Why do you celebrate the fact that you're older?"

 "Well, it could be because you become more mature and you get more responsibilities."

 "How boring. Any bet you celebrate people dying, too."

 "It's called a funeral." 

 "Would you hold a 'funeral' if I died?"

 "Probably."

 "What happens in funerals?"

 "The deceased gets buried and people talk about the nice times that they shared with that person."

 "You wouldn't have many nice things to say about me."

 "I know. I'd probably mention now and that time when you helped me with Yamcha and the picnic when we had the water fight." 

 "But that's all." Vegeta said.

 "Well, you're hardly ever around. You're always training and then you're mean to me."

 "Yeah, well that's how I am."

 "You shouldn't be. Huh, you'd probably find a 'mate' if you weren't so grouchy."

 "I don't need a mate."

 "She'd most likely put you straight. I'm really starting to think you need a mate."

 "I don't need another mate."

 "You have one?"

 "I shouldn't have said that."

 "You have a mate?"

 "Had."

 "I thought this thing was forever."

 "It is until death."

 "She died?"

 "Yeah. Along with my three-year-old daughter."

 "You had a daughter?"

 "What is this, twenty questions?"

 "No. I just wanted to know about your family."

 "My old family. They're dead now and it was ten years ago."

 "What happened?"

 "I met my mate when I was eighteen, just about the time when I could take in a mate, when I was on a purging mission. She 

was helping to protect the planet because she had already conquered it as her own. She was one of the Saiyans that we sent away at a young age, much like Kakarot. She lost the fight and Frieza decided to keep her around. After a while, we started training together and started to become friends. We then decided to take each other as our mate but Frieza had forbid us, so we kept it a secret. Soon, I found out that I got her pregnant and I slowed down my training. And then when my daughter was born, I stopped training all together and stayed with them all the time. Frieza got wind of Safira and I after three years and he told a whole bunch of soldiers to search my room for them. I hid them in my room as much as I could, but my baby girl started to get scared and cried when she saw them coming towards her and her mother. All that I could do was sit back and watch as they dragged them along the floor to Frieza. Then he killed both of them in front of me, saying that they were my weakness. He laughed as he saw tears well up in my eyes when he ripped Keira's heart out of her chest. He laughed when he saw my cry over my little girl. He laughed when he rid Safira of her head. He laughed when I couldn't do anything." Vegeta said. His eyes started to burn when he remembered everything. Bulma put her arms around him and hugged him. "That is why I don't want a mate."

 "Frieza isn't around anymore. You don't have to worry about your mate getting hurt anymore. You can find yourself another 

one." Bulma said, still with her arms around him. Then she got off him and smiled. "Falling in love again wouldn't be so bad."

 "Love? Huh, I gave up on it when I saw my life killed in front of my eyes."

 "Fine then, if that's how you want to be. Come and check out the elevator. I've finished it."

 "Alright." Vegeta groaned. He got up and walked to the front door and saw a swing with a piece of vine hanging behind it. He 

took the vine and sat down on the swing. Then he loosened his grip on the vine and slowly descended from the top of the tree. 

 "So, how do you like it?" Bulma asked from the door. Vegeta pulled himself back up and got back on the platform. 

 "Well, you did one thing right." 

 "I've done more then one thing."

 "Yeah, you've broken your wrist."

 "Really funny, Vegeta." 

 "I know. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone about my old family. It's kinda a secret."

 "Okay. I understand." Bulma said, hugging him again.

 "Hey! You two!" came a voice from the base of the tree. The two parted and looked down to see Goku waving to them and 

Chi-Chi standing next to him. "Stop it. You'll make even the birds sick."

 "Saiyans are just comedians today." Bulma said. 

 "So, are you going to let us up or not?" Chi-Chi asked. Vegeta walked over to the elevator and pulled on the vine, making it 

go down to them. Chi-Chi climbed onto it and pulled herself up while Goku flew up.

 "What are you doing here?" Bulma asked.

 "We were passing by and what's the secret?" Goku asked.

 "I can't tell you." Bulma said.

 "Why, did Vegeta force you?"

 "No. I just want it to be kept a secret. It's very personal." Vegeta said. 

 "So you could tell Bulma but not us?" Goku asked.

 "It slipped. He didn't mean it." Bulma said.

 "But still, he trusted you enough to tell you." Chi-Chi said.

 "What are you insinuating?" Vegeta snapped. 

 "Oh nothing." Goku said.

 "Like you know what insinuating means." 

 "You're right. I don't." 

 "You're annoying, Kakarot. Why did you come here?"

 "We already told you that we were passing by." Chi-Chi said.

 "So you decided to stop and tick me off." Vegeta said. He sat on his bed and put his journal away.

 "Hey, what have you written lately?" Goku asked, rushing over to Vegeta's bed. He snatched the book from him.

 "No! Don't you dare read it."

 "Why? What's so bad in here?"

 "Is it that secret that you told Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked.

 "No."

 "Then what's so bad that you can't even tell Bulma?" Goku asked. He opened the book to the latest page and read it to himself and then laughed. "Oh, now I know why you couldn't tell her." Vegeta blushed and looked down. 

 "Don't you dare tell anyone."

 "Oh, does Vegeta have a crush on someone?" Bulma asked. 

 "No." Goku said. "He just has a very big secret."

 "Um, do you two mind leaving us for about five minutes?" Vegeta asked. 

 "You aren't planning on killing him, are you Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

 "I just want to talk to him."

 "He does need to me. He could clear my mind." Goku said.

 "That could take centuries. Come on, Chi-Chi. I think the boys need some time." Bulma said, taking Chi-Chi's arm. Bulma 

went down the swing first and then pulled on it so Chi-Chi could get down. 

 "Were you lying in your journal?" Goku asked.

 "No."

 "You kissed her?"

 "Um, yeah. It was insanity. I had no idea what was happening. It just happened."

 "So how exactly is it that she doesn't know that it happened?"

 "She was asleep."

 "She was asleep? You're either really twisted or really afraid."

 "I'm not afraid."

 "Then why won't you tell her?" 

 "Please, she'd kick me out of the tree."

 "Vegeta, The Prince Of Saiyans, afraid of being kicked out of the tree by a human? That's pathetic. Was the secret that you told Bulma your feelings towards her?"

 "I feel for her the same way I feel for the dirt on this planet. Nothing more than things on this worthless planet. Nonetheless, I 

tolerate it and hope that it doesn't get to me."

 "Oo, harsh."

 "G-guys! C-can we c-come up yet?" Bulma stuttered.

 "What's wrong Woman? Lost your speech?" Vegeta asked from the tree.

 "Goku! C-come down h-here. P-please." Chi-Chi begged. Goku and Vegeta jumped down to them and looked to what they were staring at. It was the same bear that Bulma had seen the day before.

 "This thing again." Vegeta scoffed. "Why are you so stupid as to be afraid of this creature?"

 "It's a bear, Vegeta. I-it's one of the largest man-eaters in the world." Bulma said.

 "So? I'm a Saiyan, not a human man."

 "It doesn't mean that it won't find you delectable." 

 "Like it could catch me."

 "Listen, you aren't flying or using any energy blasts, so I think it could be able to get you."

 "Let it try."

 "Shut up." Chi-Chi said. "It's looking at us weirdly."

 "How is a bear supposed to look weird?" Goku asked.

 "It looks like it wants to eat us." Chi-Chi squealed. 

 "Explain to me how that looks." Vegeta said.

 "Just make it leave." Bulma begged. Goku put his hand in front of himself and did the same as Vegeta had done the first time they encountered it.  

"I think we should go back to our camp. We still haven't finished everything." Goku said. He and Chi-Chi left.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, hey. Me again. Thanks to Sensation 236, Tia (Vegeta_brief_babe@hotmail.com) and Kahlulou (Sorry if that's spelt wrong. I took it down a couple of days ago and I can barely see it.) For the reviews. It is so appreciated. In the last chapter, Vegeta told Bulma who Safira and Keira are, and no. I didn't intentionally make their names rhyme. It was an accident. Yeah, well they ended up being his mate and daughter that Frieza killed. *Cries at my own meanness.* On to the story, no damn. The disclaimer first. Dragon Ball Z is not mine. I own the rights to Safira and Keira being Vegeta's family, but nothing else.

Stranded.

Chapter 6.

Vegeta and Bulma fight.

Chi-Chi and Goku left Bulma and Vegeta. 

 "Why do are you so afraid of such creature?" Vegeta asked as they both took a seat on Vegeta's bed. 

 "Because it's very dangerous. People do have fears, y'know." 

 "Fear is just a useless emotion. The sooner you lose it, the better."

 "Aren't we mister stern?"

 "Yes."

 "What was written in your journal?" Bulma asked. Vegeta looked down and blushed again.

 "Nothing. It was just something that happened because being stuck here is driving me insane."

 "How so?"

 "Enough has been said." Vegeta said. He looked out the window and saw that it was pretty dark. "Hey, what time is it?"

 "It's, uh, 8."

 "Hn, dinner time." Vegeta said. He walked over to a fridge and pulled out four capsules of large family size shepherds pie. (Mmm, I just looove shepherds pie. ^_~)  He put them over the fire like he did with the noodles and then ate all of it once it was hot enough. 

 "With the rate that you're going, we'll be out of food in a week."

 "No. The first fridge would have been emptied. Not both."

 "Whatever." Bulma said. 

She grabbed her own capsule, which happened to be lasagne. (Oh, I'm so good at naming my favourite foods. ^_^) She ate everything and then rummaged through her stuff and found her hairbrush. She sat on her bed and started to brush her hair. After a while, her wrist started to hurt again. "Damn pain." She grumbled. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt more weight on the bed and a pair of hands on hers and the brush.

 "Stupid Woman." Vegeta grumbled as he brushed her hair. "If it hurts so much, then why do you do it?" 

 "You like to fight and train and I like to keep my appearance up." Bulma said as she got used to the fact that Vegeta was touching her so…. gently. And to put it even worse, she liked the fact that he could be so soft. "So what exactly are you doing?"

 "I am brushing your hair. What else would I be doing?"

 "It just seems strange. That's all."

 "Why?"

 "Because it's a nice thing to do and a nice thing from you is unexpected."

 "And again, I ask why."

 "Well, you're always mean."

 "So?"

 "How is it that you can be so mean, yet so nice?"

 "Easy. I just act like this when I want."

 "You should more often."

 "Why? It'd make me seem weak."

 "Well, we already know that you're not weak, so you don't have to prove it."

 "I don't like being nice. It isn't me." Vegeta said, putting down the brush as he finished. He crawled off the bed and went to sit on his own.

 "Then why were you nice just then?"

 "Because it was hurting you and we have to look after each other, as said by Kakarot's mate."

 "Her name is Chi-Chi."

 "Like it's important to me."

 "It should be."

 "Well it isn't."

 "Fine then. Oh, and thankyou for brushing my hair. I'm sorry that my wrist hurts so much."

 "Feh. I don't need your apologies."

 "Okay. I'll never be nice to you ever again. You can count on that!" Bulma snapped. She lied down on her bed with her back facing Vegeta. 

 "Woman, I…" 

 "Don't 'Woman I' me! I was trying to be nice to you and all you can do is reject my request for forgiveness and act as if a little apology would kill you. Well, screw you! If Chi-Chi hadn't liked the idea so much, I would have gotten Goku to fly me back home."

 "Why are you acting so stupid? It was an apology! And this is me. You know I don't accept acts of kindness."

 "I'm acting like this because I'm fed up with the way that you treat me! I do all these things to keep you happy and you can't even thank me for it!"

 "You'd prefer me to make the time to thankyou for what? For making me meals and giving me headaches. Sure. I'll do that. Thankyou for being annoying." Vegeta yelled. 

 "Fine then! I won't give you any food and you know what? How about you just move out of my house! Or maybe when I get back, I'll make you a ship so you can get the hell away from this planet!" Bulma said, turning to face him. Vegeta was now pacing around. 

 "I really don't want to fight with you, Woman. Why are you like this?"

 "Why are you a mean jerk?"

 "Because that's how I have been brought up to be."

 "Well, you can change your attitude and actually be nice!"

 "Stop yelling at me! I have done nothing wrong. I don't even know why you apologised in the first place, but I will take up your offer of the ship. The sooner I get away, the better." Vegeta said, jumping out of the door and landed near the lake again and stormed off. Bulma sat up on her bed and sighed. 

 "Why is he such a jerk?" she asked herself. She got up and started to walk to where Chi-Chi had said her camp was. It took her an hour to get there, but a happy Goku greeted her.

 "Hey, Bulma!" he yelled as he ran over to hug her.

 "Goku, leave her alone." Chi-Chi said. "Hi, Bulma. What's up?"

 "Oh, nothing. Vegeta and I just had a fight, that's all."

 "No! That's not supposed to happen!" Goku complained and walked back into his house.

 "What's wrong with him?" Bulma asked.

 "He thinks that something is supposed to happen between you and Vegeta. As in dating or something like that." Chi-Chi said.

 "Nani?" 

 "Yeah, pretty weird, huh?"

 "Why would he think that?"

 "I don't know."

 "I think he's finally gone insane. Maybe he's had too many knocks on the head."

 "Don't say that. Goku just had some strange idea that you two were going to turn out to be pretty close."

 "No. We just live together, or at least we used to."

 "What do you mean?" 

 "Oh, when we were fighting, I told him that he should leave my house when we get back and then I'd make him a ship to get off the planet and he took up the offer." Bulma said.

 "No! You can't do that!" Goku said, running back out to them.

 "Why?" Bulma asked. "I don't care if he goes. I don't care if he gets killed. He doesn't help with the Androids. He gets himself killed."  
 "But something happens and you will care. You see, he already sorta likes you." Goku said, sheepishly. 

 "What?" A scared Bulma asked Goku, her voice hurting Goku and Chi-Chi's ears.

 "He wrote in his last journal entry that he, uh, kissed you."

 "What?! When? How come I don't know? Why would he? He hates me."

 "No he doesn't. He did kiss you, that's why I talked to him. It was the other day when you were unconscious."

 "That's a little bit psychotic." Chi-Chi said. 

 "He cares about you and you told him to leave. Are you insane?" Goku asked.

 "I didn't know. I feel really sick. I don't know if it's the thought of Vegeta kissing me or my guilty conscience."

 "I still think he's psychotic." Chi-Chi said.

 "Chi, you're not helping." Bulma said.

 "Well, I think you're sick because of the thought of Vegeta."

 "I'm starting to lean more towards guilt."

 "So you like the idea of his lips on yours?"

 "No, but he told me that the sooner he leaves, the better. Oh, I feel really bad. I'm a bad person. And after every secret he's told me. I am a really bad person."

 "You are not, Bulma. He just got on your nerves and told him how you felt about it." Goku said.

 "I know, but I didn't have to be so mean about it. He probably hates me now. Dammit!" 

 "Listen, you didn't know."

 "I know I didn't, but being like that at anytime is bad. I should go find him."

 "Why?" Chi-Chi asked. 

 "Because I need to explain everything to him."

 "Now you're the psychotic one."

 "I am not. Goku, can you help me or transport me to him?"  
 "Okay." Goku said. He put his hand on Bulma's shoulder and they disappeared. 

They found Vegeta at another lake, throwing rocks into the water, causing big waves. He sensed their energy, but acted like they weren't there.

 "Um, Vegeta." Bulma asked.

 "What, Woman? Have you come to tell me that I'm a mean jerk again? Or are you going to tell me that now I'm not welcome to in your home to take my stuff?"

 "Listen to her, Vegeta." Goku said, in a threatening voice.

 "Oh, yes. I will. I will so big brave Kakarot who's a Super Saiyan won't get mad and kill me. Well, I'm waiting, Woman."

 "I'm sorry for acting like an idiot before." Bulma said.

 "It's another apology. Why? Aren't you afraid that I'll reject it again?"

 "Vegeta, stop acting like a big stubborn jerk." Goku said. "She's apologising because she wants you to stay on Earth." 

 "Goku told me that you kissed me." Bulma said. Vegeta turned around to face them.

 "He what? You told me that you wouldn't."

 "He also said that you cared for me. That's why I feel so bad."

 "That's really funny, you know. You are but a grain of sand to me. You believed that? Did you forget about Safira and Keira? I've learnt that I cannot feel that way again." Vegeta said.

 "Who's Safira and Keira?" Goku asked, losing his angry mood.

 "Great. Now he knows and he's going to tell all the fighters." Vegeta said.

 "Who's Safira and Keira?" Goku asked again.

 "Safira was my mate. Keira was my daughter. Frieza killed them both."

 "You had a family?"

 "Yes. That was the secret I told the Woman."

 "My name is Bulma." Bulma snapped. "If you don't like me, then why did you kiss me?"

 "Because when you were sleeping so quietly, you reminded me of Safira. It was temporary insanity. That's all."

 "I looked like Safira?"

 "Well, she didn't have freaky blue hair or a ghastly white face either. She had dark brown hair and tanned skin, but pretty much the same facial features."

 "You had a family?" Goku asked again, still a bit dazed about the fact that Vegeta fell in love. 

 "Yes, Kakarot. I had a mate and a daughter. Is it through yet?"

 "Uh huh."

 "Good. Now, the Woman and I are talking."

 "I look like Safira?"

 "Kinda."

 "Wow. Bulma looks like Vegeta's ex. Who would have thought?" Goku asked himself as he dozed off to Never-Never Land. 

 "I'd appreciate it if you were to tell no one, Kakarot." Vegeta said.

 "Okay." Goku said, disappearing.

 "Um, Vegeta." Bulma said.

 "What?"

 "I shouldn't have acted that way before. It was stupid of me."

 "You've already apologised, or are you too stupid to remember that."

 "Listen, Vegeta. I was trying to be nice and you just keep on refusing my apologies. You are impossible, you know?"

 "I don't need your kindness."

 "Well, unlike you, I am nice when I feel like it. I don't just turn it on and off like you do."

 "It is an emotion."

 "It is not. It's a way of being."

 "Fine then, this way of being will make me weak."

 "What, like the emotion of love made you so weak that you couldn't even save your family?" Bulma asked. A pained look spread across Vegeta's face and he looked down, making Bulma finally realise her mistake. "Oh, Kame. Vegeta, I didn't mean it."

 "Yes you did. You meant every part of it." Vegeta said. He turned from her and gave up on the promise and flew away, very slowly.

 "Oh, come on, Vegeta. Why would I mean anything like that?"

 "I don't know. I thought you were higher then that. Bye." He said before taking off as fast as he could. Bulma sat down by the lake and started to weep. 

That's The End Of Chapter 6.

Oooo! I am so mean! This turned out so much more dramatic then I expected. Oh well. I'm just really good. ^_~. The next chapter is going to be, ah, I dunno. Major writers block. But, you can't stop these things, can you? E-mail me if you know a resolution to it @ jessihamilton@hotmail.com . Hey, review me, too. Bye, Gohans Gal (a.k.a. Jessi. Hehehehehe!  ^_^)  


	7. Chapter 7

 Hey, hey. Me again. Hows are you all? Good, I hope, or good enough to review me. Hehehehehe! ^_~. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, despite my absolute adoration to Gohan. As far as I'm concerned, nothing happens

between him and Videl. She's just a snobby gaki that's all goo goo over my honey. 

Stranded.

Chapter 7.

 Leaving.

 "Fine then, this way of being will make me weak."

 "What, like the emotion of love made you so weak that you couldn't even save your family?" Bulma asked. A pained look spread across Vegeta's face and he looked down, making Bulma finally realise her mistake. "Oh, Kame. Vegeta, I didn't mean it."

 "Yes you did. You meant every part of it." Vegeta said. He turned from her and gave up on the promise and flew away, very slowly.

 "Oh, come on, Vegeta. Why would I mean anything like that?"

 "I don't know. I thought you were higher then that. Bye." He said before taking off as fast as he could. Bulma sat down by the lake and started to weep. 

Goku felt Vegeta's rising ki and transported himself to the lake again, but this time with Chi-Chi, to find the weeping Bulma on

the ground.

 "Bulma, what happened?" Chi-Chi asked, sitting next to her bestfriend. 

 "It was Vegeta."

 "Did he hurt you?" Goku asked, protecting his 'older sister'. Bulma shook her head. "Then why are you crying?"

 "We started fighting and then I said that love made him so weak that he couldn't protect his family and I said too much."

Bulma said, putting her attention to the gawking Chi-Chi.

 "He, he had a family?"

 "Great. Now you know and he's never going to forgive me."

 "Like he's gonna forgive you for saying that." Goku said.

 "You didn't have to rub it in. I wouldn't be surprised if he left this planet."

 "Neither would I." Chi-Chi said, putting her arm around Bulma's shoulder and pulling her into a hug.

 "Why am I such an idiot?"

 "You're not. Beside your father, you're probably the smartest person in the world."

 "Not when it comes to friends."

 "Well, you are an idiot for considering that monkey prince as a friend."

 "Hey, I resent that. You have to remember he is the prince of _my_ race." Goku interrupted.

 "Yeah, well, no offence or anything, but your race is led by a complete ass." Chi-Chi said to Goku.

 "He can be sometimes, but he has had a hard childhood." Bulma said, trying to protect him for some weird reason.

 "Why are you trying to defend him? Did you forget that he made you feel so bad?" Chi-Chi asked Bulma.

 "He may have, but someone needs to protect him. May as well be me."

 "If you wish. Do you want to stay with us tonight?" 

 "I guess."

 "Okay." Goku said, happily. He grabbed them both and then they disappeared and re-appeared back at the ridge that Goku and Chi-Chi turned into a great house.

It was pretty deep and high with a big bed in one corner and two fridges in another. The front door had a glass window in the middle, as did the roof. The dirt that was there was swept away, leaving the ground almost clean and pretty level. It looked pretty sturdy and let in no cold at night. It would guarantee no rain coming in and was about as good as Bulma's.

 "Wow. You guys did pretty well. I like."

 "Glad you do." Chi-Chi said. "I don't know where you're going to sleep, so I'll get Goku to make something up for you."

 "Oh, but Chi." Goku started.

 "No 'but Chi's', Goku. Bulma has been like a big sister to you since you were twelve. (A/N: I think that's how old he said he was in Dragon Ball when the ring announcer asked him and Krillin in the Martial Arts Tournament. How am I supposed to know? I live in Australia and we hardly get any Animes. Thank god for Cartoon Network. *_*) Now for once, pay her back and make a bed for her!"

 "He doesn't have to." Bulma said.

 "Yes he does."

 "Fine then, it doesn't have to be too big. It's only for one night until Vegeta and I can work out everything."

 "Okay, Bulma." Goku said. He quickly ran outside and came back with branches off trees and started to work on a big bed. Half an hour later, he had made a king size bed for Bulma and a mattress of grass and leaves. By that time, it was 9:54.

 "I'm tired. Do you guys mind if I go to sleep? I've had a long day." Bulma said.

 "No. It's okay. If you want, I'll take everyone home tomorrow, seeing as how Vegeta decided to break that promise." Goku said. "I'll find him now." 

 "Okay. Just don't try to hurt him if he gets angry."

 "Hm, kay." Goku said. He took off into the sky and searched for Vegeta's ki. Once he found it, he used his instant transmission to get there.

 "What are you doing here, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. He was sitting on a cliff, staring up into the night's sky and all the stars. 

 "We're leaving tomorrow because you decided to break the promise with Bulma and have got everyone down."

 "Am I to care?"

 "I don't know. Bulma is so very sorry. She's staying at with Chi-Chi and me tonight. She's really depressed."

 "Well, she shouldn't have said that about me and my family. Saiyans can be very emotional when it comes to their mate and child and those emotions aren't to be played with."

 "She didn't mean it."

 "Sure she didn't." Vegeta said cynically. He continued his gaze up at the stars.

 "What are you looking at?"

 "I'm looking for the sun of Vegeta-Sei. It's a brilliant star that's in the constellation that you people on Earth call Leo." 

 "I know that one. It's supposed to look like a lion."

 "Yes, it is. There." Vegeta said, finding the star. "It's the brightest in the group."

 "Why?"

 "Because it's close."

 "Oh. So are you coming back with us tomorrow?" 

 "I guess so. Just don't expect me to be nice."

 "Oh, I don't." 

 "Good. But I think I'll stay here tonight. I'll go over to your hut with the woman's and my stuff in the morning."

 "Okay. Bye." Goku said, disappearing. 

 "Hey Goku." Chi-Chi whispered when she saw her husband re-appear in their hut. "Bulma's asleep."

 "Okay. Vegeta's coming around in the morning with their stuff."

 "I really don't like him."

 "Neither do I, but he's Bulma's friend and sometimes he isn't all that bad."

 "I guess. I just don't know how she can befriend such people." 

 "She finds the good in them and grow on it. Don't ask me how she found good in Vegeta, but she did." Goku said. "I really need some sleep. Today has been too exciting." 

 "I still can't believe that Vegeta had a family and he still acts like a donkey."

 "Yeah, well he said that Saiyans can be very emotional when it comes to family."

 "I bet you anything that he didn't even weep when he found out that his parents were dead."

 "Bet! Oh no! I lost the bet with Krillin!"

 "You idiot. How much do you owe him?"

 "Oh, just a week of intense training with Vegeta." 

 "And what would have we gotten if you had won?"

 "Um, $150."

 "How the hell could you bet on something that you know will never happen?"

 "It's supposed to happen."

 "Oh, yeah. Bulma, our Bulma. Sweet, innocent, naïve Bulma is to fall head over heels in love with Vegeta. Mr. Mass-Murderer. Mr. Give-Me-Food-Or-I'll-Blast-Your-Head-Off. Sure. That's really going to happen."

 "That's what the kid from the future, who claims to be _their_ son told me. I believe him."

 "That's ridiculous." Chi-Chi said. She crawled into her bed as did Goku and both fell asleep, unaware to the awake Bulma who was listening in to them.

 'I'm to have a son with Vegeta?" she thought. 'Too bad that won't ever happen. Wait! Did I just think that? Oh no. I do care for him! But he hates me. What am I going to do? He will only ever like Safira. Maybe I could wish her and Keira back with the Dragon Balls for a few days, maybe get on his good side again. I would love for him to be happy with me again. Gees. This is getting out of control. I guess hearing the fact that you're meant to have a kid with someone can change the way you look at them. Why don't you like me, Vegeta?' She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and tried to fall asleep.

 "Kakarot! Wake up!" Vegeta said, kicking Goku and Chi-Chi's bed to the other side of the room. 

 "Vegeta! You hog! Don't ever do that again!" Chi-Chi yelled, sitting up on the bed.

 "Whatever, Mate of Kakarot."

 "Don't call me that!"

 "Why? Embarrassed that you're a Saiyan's mate?"

 "I am _not_ his mate! I am his wife."

 "Chi, they're basically the same thing." Goku said, getting out of bed. He walked over to Bulma, who was still sleeping because she barely got any sleep that night, due to the thought of Vegeta, and tried to wake her up. "Hey, Bulma. Get up. His Highness is here."

 "Wha, what?" Bulma asked groggily. 

 "I'm here." Vegeta snapped. Bulma sat up immediately. "There's no need to act like a bug just bit you on the butt because of it."

 "You do when you heard what I did last night." Bulma mumbled quietly to herself. Goku, who was next to her head, went deathly white.

 "You, you heard?" he stuttered.

 "Yes, I did. I think that kid was lying. I mean there's no way."

 "That's what I told him." Chi-Chi said.

 "There is just no way." 

 "There's no way about what?" Vegeta asked. Bulma blushed and looked down, eager to not make eye contact.

 "Great! Now it'll never happen!" Goku said, hitting himself on the head as he paced around the house.

 "What'll never happen?" Vegeta asked. 

 "But it would never happen, me knowing or not." Bulma said. 

 "What would never happen?" Vegeta snapped. Bulma blushed crimson and walked over to her suitcases to find some clothes.

 "We can't tell you just in case there's hope that it could happen." Goku said.

 "But it will never happen. He only cares about himself and his old family." Bulma said.

 "Just blurt it out, why don't ya? He can probably guess now."

 "Guess what?" Vegeta asked. He was losing his temper fast.

 "So you didn't understand that?" Goku asked.

 "No."

 "Good. Bulma, Chi-Chi, go get dressed and we'll leave soon." 

 "Okay." Chi-Chi said. She grabbed some clothes and then Bulma's hand and walked outside to where she has claimed her dressing room to be.

 "What exactly are you keeping from me, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked Goku once the women cleared out. 

 "A big secret that has to do with you that I can not tell you."

 "And it has something to do with the Woman."

 "No it doesn't."

 "If it doesn't then why does she say that it won't ever happen?"

 "Because she could be defending one of her friends."

 "Therefore, it probably has something to so with her."

 "Ooo, you're good." Goku laughed.

 "Of course I am. How come you can't tell me?"

 "Because if I do then something will change in time and someone's life will be in danger from existing."

 "Are you saying that I'm to have a child with someone?" Vegeta asked, rather surprisingly. 

 "No! Like you would even look at a woman."

 "You're right, for once."

 "Hey, I am right other times."

 "You wish. What the hell is this big secret?" 

 "A big secret."

 "You're trying my patience."

 "I know."

 "That's it. I'm not talking to you anymore." Vegeta said, stomping out of the house. Minutes later, Bulma and Chi-Chi returned and Goku went to get changed. Half an hour later, everyone had eaten, Bulma and Vegeta hadn't spoken or at least glanced at each other, Goku had changed and everything was packed and they were ready to go. 

 "Hey, you guys. You two should start talking or lets just try looking at each other." Goku said to Bulma and Vegeta, making Vegeta cross his arms over his chest and 'humph'. Bulma, on the other hand, felt like crying.

Goku and Vegeta grabbed all the equipment and then Chi-Chi and Bulma put their hands on Goku's back.

 "And where exactly am I going to go?" Vegeta asked.

 "Well, you and Bulma can stay behind while I drop off Chi-Chi. She can flare her ki so I van sense it and come back and get you guys. Yamcha should be training at Capsule Corp. so I'll be able to sense him." Goku said.

 "That's if the toad doesn't have a hot date." Bulma grumped.

 "Get over him." Vegeta snapped. "And by the way, Kakarot. Do you really think it's safe to leave me and the Woman here with her last remark?"

 "If you don't want to be killed by a Super Saiyan, then yes." Goku said. He then disappeared and then re-appeared without Chi-Chi. "Hold on." He said. Vegeta and Bulma put their hands on Goku's back and then the three disappeared again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That's chapter 7. I'm sorry if it's short, but I'm so tired. I was just out riding with my friend. The hills in Sunbury are such buggers. Oh, well. Continue reading and hopefully reviewing. Hehehehehehe. I haven't much to say today. I just know that people are going to love the next few chapters. Bulma wish Safira and Keira back for five days. And yes, this does turn out to be a Vegeta/Bulma. Of course it does. What sort of fan/writer would I be if I write that Trunks never gets born because some bimbo decides to take Vegeta from Bulma? Not a very good one to my likings. E-mail me your top ten favourite stories and writers. Hell, half of them could be by you or by the same author. Here's mine: 

Palace Of The Wolves. - Daphne Li. (Card Captor Sakura.)

Hogwarts- Sakura Style. –Daphne Li. (Card Captor Sakura.)

Temptation Waits. –Vegeta Goddess. (Dragon Ball Z.)

Pleasures Of Payback. - Bouzi Neo. (Dragon Ball Z.)

Pain Of Payback.- Bouzi Neo. (Dragon Ball Z.) 

Keeper OF His Heart. – Amber Dream. (DBZ.) 

Melting Of A Stone Heart. – Sapphire Midnight. (CCS.) 

A Rose By Any Other. – CCS AnGeL00. (CCS).

Days Of Their Lives. – Veggie-girl. (DBZ.) 

Sister Found. – Amber Dream. (CCS.) 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey. Me again. I have writers block. I have no idea what to write. So far, I know that Bulma's going to wish Safira and Keira back and Safira's going to beat up Bulma because she's getting too close to him and Keira's dating Napa's son in the dead world. I know. He probably didn't have a son, but hey. I'm an author. I can write anything I want whenever I feel like it. ^_~. And no, I am not mean intentionally. Please e-mail me about the favourite stories. I think it's a good idea. P.S. If you write to me, I'll review any of your stories. No lie!

Disclaimer: Do you really think a deranged psychopath would create a brilliant anime like Dragon Ball Z? No. Neither did I. 

Stranded.

Chapter 8.

Lucky For A Day.

 "Goku, do you think you could drop me off at Kame's? I need a favour from him." Bulma asked when they got back. Vegeta dumped all the stuff down inside the house and grabbed his stuff to put away in his room like the neat freak he is.

 "Um, sure." Goku said, disappearing with her again.

 "Ah, Goku, Bulma. What happened to your wrist?" Mr. Popo said to his guests. "What is it you need?"

 "Vegeta happened to my wrist and I need the Dragon Balls. I want to make a wish." Bulma said.

 "What?" Goku asked.

 "I want to wish back Vegeta's family for a few days."

 "Why?"

 "Because he seemed pretty down when talking to me about them. I think that he'd at least be happy seeing them again."

 "Well, why not forever?" Mr. Popo asked.

 "Specific reasons. They'd probably turn Vegeta and make him a bad guy again."

 "You are too kind. Here they are. We had them collected up just in case someone needed them."

 "Thank you, Mr. Popo. Goku, I'd appreciate it if you were to tell no one about this little stunt. But just in case they do end up psychotic and go on a killing spree, I might have to call you, unless he decides to kill me first."

 "Hm, kay." Goku said and with that, he disappeared. 

 "Now, would you like me to summon up the Eternal Dragon for you, or do you remember how to do it?" Mr. Popo asked.

 "Um, arise, Eternal Dragon, and grant my wish!" Bulma said, directing her words to the Dragon Balls. 

The sky grew dark and then lightning flash through the sky. The Eternal Dragon arose and boomed down to Bulma: "I am the Eternal Dragon. What is your wish?"

 "I would like to wish Vegeta's mate, Safira, and his daughter, Keira, to this plane for a day." Bulma said. Two beings appeared before them, a woman about 30 and a young teenager about 13. Each had a brown tail wrapped around their waists and wore Saiyan armour and a scouter. 

 "Where are we?" asked the older one.

 "Hello, Safira and Keira. (A/N: That does sound really bad! I really didn't mean to make their names rhyme. Please forgive me!) Welcome to planet Earth." Bulma said.

 "Who are you and how do you know our names?" the young girl asked.

 "And why are we on Earth? Where is Earth?" asked the other one. 

 "My name is Bulma and I wished you back for a day so you can spend some time with a certain Saiyan Prince that I know you haven't seen in ten years." 

 "You mean my father?" Keira asked.

 "Yes. He lives with me at the moment…" Bulma started. Safira grabbing her throat and lifting her as high as her arm would go cut off the rest of her sentence.

 "You better leave my mate alone. If you like him in any way, I will rip your brains out by your eye sockets!" she growled. 

 "Now, Safira. Vegeta just lives with her because she builds things to help him to train." Mr. Popo said. "And besides, Bulma is currently seeing another."

 "Is that true?" Safira asked, letting go of Bulma. Bulma coughed while rubbing her neck and then looked up at her attacker.

 "I fix his equipment, but I'm not seeing Yamcha anymore. Vegeta's too cold hearted to like anyone anymore." 

 "Oh, good. Just like he was before Frieza killed us." Safira said happily. 

 "Well, are you going to take us there or not?" Keira asked.

 "You don't lack any of Vegeta's impatience." Bulma mumbled, though her mumbling did not hide from Safira's heightened hearing.

 "That's _Prince_ Vegeta to you, commoner." Safira said.

 "Whatever. Mr. Popo, do you have the capsule set that I gave you just in case my plane broke down again?"

 "Yes, Bulma. I'll go get it for you." Mr. Popo said, running like a chipmunk to his house and returning in the same way with a small metal box. "Here it is. Never used or even touched before, besides my daily dusting."

 "Thankyou." Bulma said. She chose a capsule and threw it down in front of them. It burst out into a helicopter. 

 "What the hell is that?" Keira asked.

 "You're just like Vegeta was the first time he saw one. It's called a helicopter. It's a flying device. Do you want to come in it with me or would you prefer to fly?" Bulma asked.

 "I'm one for new things." 

 "So am I." Safira said.

 "Kay." Bulma said. She opened the door and crawled in, as did the two Saiyans. "Now, do we want to surprise Vegeta or tell him straight away. He's always grumpy when I interfere with his training and I'd be able to fill you in without him stopping me half of the time."

 "How long will we have to wait?" Keira asked.

 "He will probably only come out for lunch and then he'd go back and come back for dinner and then leave again but come back at midnight for some sleep."

 "So we'd have to wait for lunch?"

 "Yeah, unless I tell mum to make lunch early, maybe a welcome back celebration. You see, me and my friends just came back from a holiday." Bulma said, taking off.

 "A holiday?" Safira asked.

 "Oh, it's where you go on a trip to relax." 

 "You mean like a purging mission?"

 "No. You can just sit back and other people can get you food and drinks and you can just do nothing."

 "Oh. I've never been on one of them before. The closest thing to it was when I was pregnant with Keira and Vegeta did absolutely everything for me."

 "He did? He has never even thought of doing something nice like that."

 "Well, no one's his mate, are they? I just can't wait to see him again! Just wait til he hears that I'm alive again."

 "Um, you're not alive. You still have your haloes. I just wished you back for a day because I wasn't sure if you'd try to turn him against us or not. You see, he's fighting against Earth's attackers and I just don't know what'd happen if it were three full blood Saiyans against one full blood and a half blood."

 "There are other Saiyans on Earth?" 

 "Yeah. There's Goku, aka Kakarot and his son, Gohan."

 "How old is Gohan?" Keira asked eagerly. 

 "He's about 8." Bulma said.

 "Damn. Oh well. There's still Napa's son." 

 "You're dating Napa's son?" 

 "Yeah. You know him?" 

 "He killed my ex-boyfriend. Then Vegeta killed him when Goku kicked his butt." Bulma laughed.

 "So who is this Goku? How is that a Saiyan name?" Safira asked. 

 "Well, Goku was sent here when he was just born and he hit his head really badly and some guy took him as his grandson, called him Goku and he grew up not knowing anything about Saiyans. He's a Super Saiyan now. He and a Super Saiyan from the future killed Frieza." 

 "Frieza's dead?" Keira asked.

 "Yeah. He killed your dad for a couple minutes. We wished him back with the Dragon Balls, not intentionally, but he came with the package. We didn't trust him too much then seeing as he killed half of Japan's population." Bulma said, landing on the garden of her house. "We're here." 

 "Wow. You live here?" Safira asked. 

 "Yep. I'm one of the richest people in the world." She said. She looked around and saw a familiar red glow coming from the gravity machine. "If you look to your right, you'll see a gravity machine where Vegeta is now training. He probably wont come out until lunch or unless the damn thing blows up again."

 "My Vegeta gets blown up?" Safira asked.

 "Mum, that's disgusting." Keira complained.

 "Not half as bad as how much you go on about your Cabagier. (Pronounced Ka-Ba-Jeir. Get the hint? Cabbage? Vegetables? Hehehehehehe. ^_~) Do you want me to tell Vegeta that you're dating Napa's son?"

 "Ah! No! He'd never forgive me!"

 "Then don't say that." 

 "Alright." 

 "Good. Bulma, do you have any food?" (In my other stories, that's the first thing they ask Bulma when they first go to her house.)

 "Oh, yeah. Follow me." Bulma said. They walked to her kitchen and Bulma started to whip up something. "Oh! Maid!"

 "Yes." Said a maid, responding to Bulma's call.

 "I need you to go find a comfortable outfit in my wardrobe and an outfit about size 8 women's at the closest mall."

 "Okay. I'll tell them put it on your tab at the mall."

 "Good. You may take my hover car."

 "Yes miss." She said, walking out the door.

 "I hope you like the clothes." Bulma said. 

 "You're buying me clothes?" Keira asked.

 "Well, of course. I have enough money to." 

 "You rule."

 "I know. We should hurry up before your father comes in." Bulma said, taking them to the lounge room. Hours later, Bulma had told them all there was to know, except him kissing her, and they were all laughing so hard they were crying.

 "He really did that?" Safira asked once Bulma told them about Vegeta and the water fight at the river.

 "Yeah. He hates being called a wimp."

 "Well, no Saiyans do." Keira said. She was sitting on the couch in navy blue denim jeans that had faded at the edge and had glitter at the front and a pink off-the-shoulder t-shirt. 

 "Woman! Where's my lunch? It isn't here?" Vegeta boomed from the kitchen.

 "You broke my wrist, you dolt. You can't expect me to do everything!" Bulma yelled.

 "Yes I can."

 "Come in here."

 "No. I don't have to do anything."

 "You'll just love the guests that I have here. It's an absolute promise."

 "Whatever." Vegeta groaned. He walked to the lounge room and stopped dead in his tracks. "S, Safira? Keira?" he asked.

 "Hello, Vegeta." Safira said. 

 "Daddy!" Keira screamed. She jumped off the couch and ran to Vegeta for a hug. 

 "What the hell?" he asked.

 "What? Aren't you happy to see us?" Safira asked.

 "I wished them back for a day." Bulma said. Safira walked over to Vegeta and Keira skipped off while the two hugged. Bulma averted her gaze and walked out of the room as the two kissed. "Have fun." She said weakly.

 "Oh, Woman." Vegeta said, pulling away from Safira. He walked over to her and hugged her. "Thankyou."

 "Your welcome." Bulma said. She went upstairs to her bedroom and sat down on her bed. 

 'Now he's happy. But now there's no need for me.' she thought to herself.

 "Hey, Bulma." Keira said at the door of Bulma's room. 

 "Hi." 

 "What's up?"

 "Nothing."

 "You like my father, don't you?" Keira asked.

 "No. No. I would never. That's the silliest thing I've ever heard." Bulma said, pretending to laugh.

 "I don't care. If you as much as think you do, I'll kill you."

 "What? I don't like him and never will."

 "That better be so. Mum and I have waited too long for this. Dad will wish us back for forever instead of one day."

 "Well, you'd have to wait for a year. Because I used the Dragon Balls, they turned to stone for a year."

 "So? Mum and I can wait for a year."

 "But, Vegeta's said to die in a year's time. This kid from the future said so. Androids are to kill him."

 "No. He won't die. He will live and then he will wish us back. You just wait and see." 

 "Oh, I will see. And that kid from the future said that he was mine and Vegeta's child. That means that he'll find some interest in me." Bulma said. Then she was thrown off her bed by being punched in the face by Keira. She fell backwards and hit her head on the drawers next to her bed, causing her to fall unconscious. 

 "Never, ever say that again." Keira said, kicking her body to the side of her room. "Hum, by Bulma." She said and then left the room.

 "Oh, hi. You must be Vegeta-chan's daughter. My Bulma said that she wished you and his mate back. I'm Bunny. (A/N: Someone reviewed my other story and said that this was her name. *o*.) I'm Bulma's mum. Do you know where she is?"

 "Um, she's taking a nap."

 "Okay. I'll see her later." Bunny said. She walked downstairs and then out to the garden. Keira stared at her.

 "Don't worry. She is off her noodle." Vegeta said to Keira, taking her by surprise and she jumped. "Hey, what's up?"

 "Are all humans that dumb?" 

 "No. The Woman and her father are smarter then what Frieza was. That lady is just brain dead."

 "The Woman?" Keira asked.

 "Bulma."

 "Oh. She's a little weird too."

 "You get used to her."

 "I don't want to." 

 "You sound like a spoilt little brat."

 "But I'm not."  
 "Your mother said it was Cabagier who did it to you. Who's Cabagier?"

 "No one important."

 "She said you'd say that."

 "Did she?"

 "Yes. Now who is he?" Vegeta asked. 

 "He's Napa's son."

 "Napa has a son? How could he make you a spoilt brat?"

 "We're close."

 "Best friend close?"

 "Um, a little further."

 "He's your future mate?"

 "Um, it isn't official yet, but yeah."

 "You're thirteen!"

 "So? Mum said that you were betrothed to someone when you were eight."

 "I'm the Prince."

 "And I'm the princess."

 "But he isn't of royal blood."

 "Um. He's the son of your ex."

 "What?"

 "Do you remember the woman that you were betrothed to?"

 "Yeah."

 "He's hers and Napa's son."

 "I never knew he had a son."

 "Well, he does."

 "Um, where's the Woman?"

 "Why should you care?"

 "Because. I want to talk to her."

 "No you're not."

 "Why not?"

 "Because I said. You are going to spend time with mum and me. So get your butt downstairs so we can go have fun in town."

 "O, okay." Vegeta said. He walked downstairs with the aid of Keira pushing him.

 "Besides, you make it seem like you like her better then us."

 "I do not."

 "You do too."

 "Listen, I'm not going to fight with you because I've had a lot of practice due to the verbal fights that I have with the woman."

 "Fine. Oh, did I mention that I'm an excellent fighter and can kick anyone's butt in the dead world?"

 "No. You never told me that."

 "Well, I just did."

 "Besides Kakarot, I'm the strongest in the Universe."

 "Oh, Kakarot's that Goku guy that Bulma told us about. He's a Super Saiyan, isn't he?"

 "Yes. He's also a dimwit. He's the complete opposite to a Saiyan."

 "But he's the strongest Saiyan."

 "You know what, you're going for a royal butt kicking."

 "Okay. I'll shut up."

 "Good." Vegeta said. They reached the bottom of the stairs and found Safira who was talking to Bunny outside. 

 "Oh, hi Veggie-chan!" Bunny exclaimed when she saw him. 

 "Veggie-Chan?" Safira asked.

 "She has this delusion that I'm her friend. Bunny, I am not your friend and never call me it again."

 "Okay, Veggie."

 "It is Vegeta, not Veggie or Veggie-chan."

 "How do you like Geta? Bulma said that I should call you that more often because it gets you mad. But you would never get mad at me, would you?"

 "Yes I would."

 "Oh, well I guess you won't be getting any dinner tonight."

 "I'll get the Woman to make it for me."

 "No you wont. She's been really tired lately. Keira said that she was taking a nap." 

 "Okay, then. I'll go to Kakarot's. His mate is a pretty good cook." 

 "Kakarot has a mate?" Safira asked. "I thought he knows nothing about Saiyans." 

 "Fine then. She's his _wife_. He uses human terms."

 "What an idiot. He is a Super Saiyan and uses the human's ways."

 "I know."

 "Um, where are you guys going, anyway?" Bunny asked.

 "Well, I thought maybe out for a little while. Maybe take Keira out to see Earth animals." Vegeta said.

 "You need money to get into the zoo. You can take my credit card. It's on the kitchen bench. The people there know how to use it."

 "Okay." Vegeta said. 

*^That's Chapter 8. Please Review.^*

Hiya. Like I said, please review. I need the reviews. I at least want 5 more before I put another chapter on. When writing this, I only had nine. Am I pathetic or do people just feel that because I'm Australian that I don't deserve as many reviews? I'm brain dead today. I write about a chapter a day, but I don't think I have anything to write. Dammit! Maybe it's writers block or it's just that I'm interested in watching my big sister play Final Fantasy 10. Could be. Oh, well. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again. This is my 9th chapter. Wow. Oh, I feel special! That's a first. No, wait. I felt special when I got my sisters into watching Dragon Ball Z. Hehehehehehe. Keep reading and reviewing. Kay?

Stranded.

Chapter 9.

Just An Ordinary Dinner. 

 "Humans actually like going to that place?" a very unsatisfied Keira whined.

 "Yes. They find the animals pretty in some way. The best thing there was the tiger." Vegeta said.

 "That was a very pretty beast." Safira said. 

 "Vegeta-chan!" Mrs. Briefs cooed as she went to greet them. "Dinner is ready in the dinning room. I couldn't fit everything on the kitchen table. Do mind waking Bulma. I haven't seen her all day. I doubt she would have slept that long."

 "You just made no sense whatsoever. And no. I can't I'm here with my family, remember?" Vegeta snapped.

 "Fine then." Mrs. Briefs said rudely for a first. 

 "Okay." Vegeta said. He walked into the dinning room that was brightly lighted. There was a huge table that was covered with food. 

 "She cooked this for us?" Keira asked. 

 "Finally, food for a prince." Vegeta mumbled. 

 "Bulma!" came Mrs. Briefs voice as she called to her daughter from downstairs. "Come on, honey! Dinner's ready."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma woke up from her unconsciousness to hear her mum's voice. She sat up and found herself under her window where Keira had kicked her. 

 "Bulma! Come on honey! Dinner's ready!" she heard her mum holler. She stood up and made her way to the door, falling over twice. Her head was spinning and hip felt like it were cracked. She stumbled downstairs, the noise of her falling only heard by Vegeta. He got up and walked over to the noise. What he saw nearly killed him. Bulma was lying at the bottom of the staircase, blood flowing from her head wound. She slowly tried to get up when she saw Vegeta. 

 "Woman, what happened to you?" he asked as he sat next to her and tried to sit her up. "Who did this?" Bulma looked at him and thought what Keira would do to her if she saw Vegeta helping her out like this. Fear rushed through her. Then he examined her head wounds. A huge cut ran down her face from her eye to her jaw line. It wasn't too deep, but it was bleeding a lot. He saw an imprint that must have been made by her being punched really hard. He rested her back against the stairs and noticed her flinch when his hand brushed past the left side of her hip when he tried to sit her up properly. "Woman, answer me. I swear, I will rip him limb from limb."

 "It's nothing, Vegeta. Don't worry." She said, fearing what he would do if he found out that it was Keira.

 "I am worrying. What the hell happened?"

 "I, uh, fell down the stairs."

 "Just then you did, but you must have been hurt before. Someone punched you in the face."  
 "So?"

 "Tell me what happened."

 "Why do you want to know? You already have your hands full with your family. This is just me." 

 "I don't care. I want to know."

 "Why? Since when did you care about what I do?"

 "If it was your weakling ex, I promise I will kill him."

 "It wasn't Yamcha, Vegeta. You go back and eat. I'll just go and wash up." She said, struggling to get up. 

 "You can't even get up. How are you supposed to walk?"

 "I'll manage." Bulma said. She finally got up, but fell back onto Vegeta, who had braced himself before hand. 

 "You can't stand." He said. He picked he up and carried her to her bathroom. When he got there, he filled the sink with warm water and then started to clean her cuts. 

 "Vegeta, I can do this myself." She giggled. 

 "Woman, I want to know who did this to you."

 "It's no big problem."

 "It is too. Whoever did this to you tried to kill you by the looks of things."

 "It's only head injuries."

 "And broke your hip." He said, jabbing her hip with his finger. She shrieked in pain.

 "Why the hell did you do that?" she screeched.

 "To prove to you that it isn't anything. Now who did this to you?" he demanded. Bulma gave up.

 "What if I were to tell you that it was your charming little daughter because she thought I love you and that I was getting too close to you? She's afraid you'd start liking me more then her mother."

 "That's insane." Vegeta said as he wiped the blood from her jaw. He followed it up to the corner of her eye. She winced in pain.

 "How the hell can you do this?"

 "Do what?"

 "Bleeding to death and saying that it's nothing."

 "For me, it is nothing. Just like broken bones. So what happened before she decided to unleash hell on your face?"

 "She came into my room accusing that I like you and then I told her that I wouldn't and then she said that you will wish them back forever with the Dragon Balls but I said that they'll have to wait for a year and then she said that you'll do it then. She kept on warning me and then it slipped. I told her that you would die next year because of the androids and that a kid from the future told us that and that he said that he was our son."

 "What? He's _our_…son?" Vegeta blinked before Bulma realised that she had said that.

 "That's what I overheard Chi-Chi and Goku say. Well, I said that you'd find some interest in me and that's when the lights went out. She punched me."

 "You seem calm about the whole us and child part."

 "It's just you." 

 "So? If I didn't know any better, I think you want it to happen." Vegeta laughed. "But I am wrong, right?"

 "I guess so."  Bulma said dimly. 

 "You do. Great. Just what I need. You'll need stitches for this." Vegeta said, referring to her head.

 "Will you wish them back next year?"

 "Depends if I have a child by then."

 "Vegeta, are you making a joke out of this?"

 "I'm doubting that it'll happen."

 "Why?"

 "You really do want that child, don't you?"

 "I don't know. It could make my life more interesting."

 "The first few years are hell."

 "Oh, yeah. That's right. You just know everything. You just missed ten years." Bulma said. He quickly jabbed her in the hip again. "Ow! Why'd ya do that? It hurts."

 "Really?" Vegeta asked cynically.

 "Jerk." She mumbled. He grabbed her still broken wrist and squeezed it. She screeched in pain.

 "Let me guess, that hurts too?" 

 "You stupid dork." Bulma said. 

 "And to think, this stupid dork is to..." Vegeta started. 

 "Is to what?" Safira asked. She stood at the bathroom doorway. "Miss most of dinner to be here with Bulma?"

 "She was attacked."

 "What? Are you okay?"

 "Yeah. Vegeta was cleaning me up. I told him I could do it myself, but he insisted that he help." Bulma said.

 "Do you know who did it?" 

 "A little girl called Keira." Vegeta said.

 "What? No. She couldn't have."

 "Well, she did. I have the cuts and the broken hip to prove it." Bulma said. 

 "She broke your hip?"

 "Yep. And knocked me out unconscious for a couple of hours."

 "Why would she do that?"

 "She thinks I'm getting too close to her father." 

 "Why would she think that?"

 "I don't know. I was only thirteen once and only for one year. And it was a long time ago." Bulma laughed.

 "Okay. I'm sorry that she'd do such a horrible thing."

 "It's okay. I'll be fine. I've had worse before. Did you know that I was a carrot once? I can't really remember anything, but Goku and Yamcha saved me."

 "Who's this Yamcha? I've heard you talk about him before."

 "He's my ex-boyfriend. Ow, watch it, Vegeta." Bulma said as Vegeta bandaged up her head.

 "Now you know how I feel when you do that to me without caring." He said. 

 "Well you do that to yourself on purpose. If you didn't train so hard, then I wouldn't have to fix you up over and over again."

 "It's not my fault that your father's contraption can't keep up with me."

 "Yes it is."

 "No it isn't." Vegeta said, jabbing her in the hip again.

 "Hey, stop that. Your hands are on her hips too many times." Safira said. "You would almost think that Keira's insinuations are true."

 "If you feel that way then I'll hobble down to my mum and get her to finish up. You three can start being a happy family again without the interruptions of me." Bulma said as she struggled to get up. After a while, she made it to her bedroom door without falling and then started on the dreaded stairs that almost killed her before. Her hip gave way at the bottom but she was yet again caught by Vegeta. "Didn't I tell you not to worry about me? You go ground Keira or whatever it was that you were planning to do and I'll be fine. Mum will just hear me fall and she'll find me." Bulma said in an attempt at humour. She hobbled out of Vegeta's grasp and made her way to the kitchen where her mum was cleaning the dishes. 

 "Bulma, what happened to you?" she screamed. 

 "Never mind, I just need you to clean me up." She said, trying to skip the fact that she got the hell beaten out of her by her houseguest. She sat down at the bench while Bunny went to get the first aid kit. 

 "Bulma, I am minding, now tell me what happened." Bunny said once she returned. Bulma stared at her in shock. Her mother had just been serious about something. 

 "What is with you and Vegeta? I can take care of myself." She said.

 "Then you clean yourself. I was trying to be a responsible parent and find out what her daughter is getting herself into, but I guess you don't want any help." Bunny said, throwing a cloth that she was going to clean her with into the bench. "If you can't understand that all I wanted to do was help, then I think you'll make a horrible mother, if you ever become one, that is."

 "Well, I have no plans on becoming a mother, so stop insulting me. You are a great mother. It's just that I need to keep this from you."

 "Why? Are you doing drugs and you don't want it to be headlining on every newspaper. 'Briefs Goes On Drugs And The Almost Dies Because Of It'. You're right. I'd want to keep that a secret too. Just think what your father would say. Why don't we send you to the best rehab centre there is? Then I won't have to put up with you thinking that I do all this stuff because I don't know any better. I do it because I love you guys and I like doing it. I also want to find out what happens to my family." Bunny said, almost in tears. She turned back to the dishes. "Now dear, do you want to find Keira and give her some more clothes?" Bulma got off her seat and tried to walk around. She got as far as the basement door when her father came out of nowhere and gave her some crutches. 

 "Here, sweet. Vegeta said that you might need these." He said, handing them to her. She laughed a little when putting them in position under her arms and started looking for Keira. She found her on Bulma's bedroom floor looking at all her jewellery in her jewellery box. 

 "What are you doing?" she asked.

 "You have some expensive looking jewellery. Did your boyfriend buy all this for you?" Keira asked, picking up a gold-chained necklace with a 'B' on it.

 "No. My father did. I am rich, remember?"

 "Oh yeah. You have to thank your mother for the meal, too."

 "I will."

 "I see you're on crutches. Now who would have done that to you?"

 "Hm, I wonder." 

 "So do I. You have to take more care. You are rich. You'd think you could afford guards to protect you. This is pretty. I think I'll take it." Keira said as she picked up a heart-shaped sapphire on a gold chain. "Thanks."

 "Put that down. It's been in my family for six generations."

 "Well, it's in mine now. You should also keep these hidden. Some robber could come in and take anything they want."

 "Do you really think others would be just like you?"

 "Oh, I'm sorry, don't you want me to have it? I'm sure my father would be angry that you're stopping his only daughter from having something that she really wants, don't you?"

 "I don't really care what your father thinks. My bestfriend is an even stronger Saiyan. A _Super_ Saiyan to be precise. If you dare try to hurt me again, he'll kick your butt until you're in the dead world again. Now, if I were you, I'd put all the stuff back, including the ones in your pocket that you decided to take before I came in." Bulma laughed looking at Keira's bulging pockets. She grunted and emptied them. "Good. Goku won't have to hurt you. You're father would be so angry if you were to be beaten by him, too."

 "Too?" Keira asked.

 "Oh, yeah. When he first came here, he killed my ex-boyfriend Yamcha and then Tien and Chiaotzu. Then the Namek, Piccolo was killed defending Goku's son Gohan and then Goku came. He beat Nappa to a pulp when Vegeta decided to kill Nappa and then attack Goku. Vegeta turned Oozaru and broke Goku's legs but then Yajirobe cut off his tail."

 "Yajirobe? Who's he?"

 "He is a fat slob that cut off my tail when I had my back turned to him, making him a coward." Vegeta snapped as he walked into the room. "I've been looking all over for you. We need to talk."

 "What about?" Keira asked.

 "The reason why the Woman's on crutches."

 "I didn't do anything. She hates me. She probably just fell down the stairs and blamed it on me."

 "I did not." Bulma retorted. 

 "And besides, there's a bruise on her face that could only be made by a fist." Vegeta informed her.

 "Maybe she was attacked and didn't want you to know who it was so she said that I did it. It was probably that ex of hers."

 "Yamcha might be a jerk, but he wouldn't pound me. What is with you two? You both insinuated that it was Yamcha."

 "Like I said, we need to talk." Vegeta said to Keira. She got up from the floor and followed her father out of the room. Bulma hobbled back out of the room and made her way down to the lounge room. She turned the TV on for a while when she decided to call Chi-Chi.

 "Hello, Son residence. Gohan speaking." Gohan answered the phone. 

 "Let me guess, your mother put you up to saying that?" Bulma asked. 

 "Bulma! Thank god it's you."

 "Well, hello to you, too. Is your mum home?"

 "Yeah. I'll just get her. Mum! Bulma's on the phone!"

 "Gohan! Don't yell on the phone." Chi-Chi said in the background. "I'll be there in a sec." 

 "You probably heard her." Gohan explained.

 "Yeah. So what have you been up to?"

 "Mum's decided to make Thursdays and Mondays 'Study Day' so I've been studying all day. Mum doesn't mind if I train with dad and Piccolo as long as I study. How are you?"

 "In a lot of pain."

 "Why?"

 "I used the Dragon Balls to wish back, uh, people from Vegeta's past for a day. So far, they've broken my hip, given me a migraine and tried to steal my jewellery. Everything's fine considering they're Saiyans."

 "You have more then one Saiyan living in your house?"

 "Three of them. I have no idea how your mum survives with you and Goku."

 "We don't break her hip. Okay, mum's here. Bye, Bulma."

 "Bye Gohan."

 "Hey, Bulma." Chi-Chi said.

 "Hi, Chi. I need info about having more then one Saiyan at your house. How the hell do you survive it?"

 "Do you mean that you could be having your own little Saiyan baby with Vegeta?"

 "What?" came Gohan's voice in the background. Chi-Chi put her hand over the receiver. 

 "Gohan, didn't I tell you not to listen to me when I'm on the phone?"

 "Yeah, but Bulma's pregnant with Vegeta? I have to tell dad." Gohan said before flying out the window.

 "Chi! I'm not!" Bulma screeched through the phone. "I'm not! I just wished his mate and daughter back for a day."

 "You what? Why did you do that?"

 "Because he seemed so lonely."

 "Who cares? Not me."

 "You don't have to live with him. He also found out about the kid from the future."

 "You told him?"

 "It was an accident. You see, his daughter thought that I was getting too close to him. It slipped so she broke my hip and knocked me out for a few hours."

 "Are you okay? Do you want me to send Goku over?"

 "I'm fine and I don't know. Vegeta's talking to Keira now about it. It sounds really bad from what I can hear. He's yelling his head off."

 "Wow, he must really care then." Chi-Chi giggled. 

 "Don't say that. He loves Safira. He's probably just being mad at her because he only had half of his dinner because he cleaned me up."

 "He cleaned you up?"

 "Yeah. I kinda fell down the stairs after Keira's attack."

 "I'm starting to not like this family."

 "Me too." Bulma mumbled. "And to make it even worse, I didn't tell my mum what happens so now she thinks that I'm on drugs and will make a horrible mother. I'm not planning on becoming one so yeah."

 "Bulma, don't say that. You're going to have a child with Vegeta in the near future and everything will be fine." 

 "I'm not too sure about that. Finding out that you're to have a child with someone that you are nowhere near loving can make you scared of them or not want to talk to them. Trust me. Ever since I found out, I didn't know if I wanted to run and hide or just stay."

 "I know what it's like to be told that you're to marry someone that you don't love, but I do love Goku with all my heart. Maybe you might get the same reaction with Vegeta."

 "Are you saying that I might fall in love with him?"

 "Well, yeah. It worked for Goku and I."

 "You must have something wrong with you. There is no way that I'd fall for Vegeta."

 "If that's what you want to believe." Chi-Chi giggled. Then Goku appeared at Bulma's house using his instant transmission and looked around for Bulma on the phone. He hadn't exactly seen hers before.

 "Bulma! Congradulations!" he laughed as he picked her up and hugged her. "Where's Vegeta? I should go see him, too."

 "Goku, whoa, wait up. I'm not pregnant. I asked Chi-Chi about having more then one Saiyan living in the same house at once because of Vegeta's family." Bulma said, grabbing her crutches that Goku had picked her up from.

 "Oh, darn. Hey, what the hell happened to you?"

 "Uh, Vegeta's daughter, Keira."

 "What? Didn't I tell you to call me if things got out of hand?"

 "Yeah, but it's just a broken hip and head wounds. And it really isn't out of hand. She just doesn't like me." Bulma said, half concentrating on Goku and her conversation and half concentrating on Vegeta yelling at Keira.

 "So? Vegeta doesn't like me but he doesn't go around breaking my hip."

 "Goku, he can't. He isn't strong enough." 

 "I heard that, Woman!" Vegeta yelled from his upstairs bedroom. 

 "Bulma, are you still there?" Chi-Chi asked on the phone.

 "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." Bulma said before Goku snatched the phone off her.

 "Hey, Chi, do you mind packing some clothes? I don't like the idea of leaving Bulma here with that family. We're staying here tonight no matter what she says." 

 "Okay, Goku."

 "I'll bring you over. See ya." 

 "Okay, bye. See you then." Chi-Chi said as she hung up her phone. Goku did the same once he heard it click.

 "Goku, you don't have to." Bulma said. 

 "Hey, if it gets Gohan out of studying and keeps you protected then it's cool."

 "Fine then. I just think that it's stupid that you think that I can't take care of myself in my own house. This place is so big that I could go into my closet and they wouldn't find me." Bulma said just as Vegeta came in the room dragging Keira along by her arm. He pushed her in front of Bulma.

 "Apologise now." He demanded.

 "I'm sorry." Keira grunted.

 "That's better."

 "Don't you think that was a bit harsh, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

 "Shut up Kakarot. My father treated me the exact way. What are you doing here anyway?"

 "Making sure that Bulma doesn't have to go in a wheelchair. I'm staying here tonight with my family."

 "Great." 

 "Is this the Goku that you were talking about? You know, the Super Saiyan that would kick my butt back to the dead world if I tried to hurt you again?" Keira asked, smirking when she saw the scowl on Vegeta's face. "But hey, I don't have to worry about you anymore. Father has already threatened me with that one."

 "What?" Bulma asked. "Why would you do that?"

 "Do I need a reason to tell my child not to hurt someone?"

 "No, I guess not." Bulma said. "Goku, don't you think it's time to get Chi-Chi and Gohan?"

 "Oh, yeah. I forgot about them. Um, don't tell Chi that. I like living." Goku laughed. He then put his fingers to his forehead and disappeared. 

 "That's cool." Keira said. "Do you know that one, father?"

 "Some alien species taught it to him after he failed to kill Frieza. I was demanding a gravity machine then." 

 "Oh, okay. What does a Super Saiyan look like?"

 "I never found that out, either. We'll have to ask Goku to show us." Bulma said. Vegeta just grunted. 

                                                                        ~ * ~ * + * ~ * ~

That's it for chapter 9. Wow. It's been so long since I started and to tell you the truth, I thought it would have turned out so different. It was originally going to be that Bulma and Vegeta didn't fight in the woods and Vegeta didn't have a family but I had to add something in to make the reason why he's a stubborn jerk. And in case you've been wondering why Bulma can't stand, it's because I think that's what it's like when you have a broken hip. I don't know. I haven't broken any bone in my body. The worst thing that I've done is twisted a muscle in my knee while playing netball and it seemed to never ever heal. Oh well. My bad. But anyway, review please. I have to get more reviews then my sister and it seems to be working because she had most of her stories as NC-17. She's had to re-do them. Bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi people. I'm incredibly bored. It's the second week of the school holidays (mind you I write this at least three weeks before I update.) and I've only had one friend over and have seen only one movie. (We just got cinemas in the little ol' town that I live in. ^_~)

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. I do own Keira and Safira though. Should I write their names with ® on the end? Nah, stuff it. Here we go.

Stranded.

Chapter 10.

A Family Ends.

 "Oh, okay. What does a Super Saiyan look like?" Keira asked.

 "I never found that out, either. We'll have to ask Goku to show us." Bulma said. Vegeta just grunted. "What's up? You jealous?"

 "No. Why don't you just go off and live with him, Keira? Is he your new hero?"

 "No, father. I have no heroes."

 "Good. See, I'm not jealous, Woman. Never have been and never will be."

 "Okay."

 "Did you guys leave me anything to eat? I'm starving."

 "Yes. Your mother saved you some." Keira said.

 "Okay." Bulma said as she hobbled into the kitchen. Vegeta was watching her every move.

 "The least you could do is be discreet about it when around us." Keira snapped.

 "What?" Vegeta asked, purely confused.

 "You're staring at her. I'm disappointed with you. You're in love with a human woman. I should have known that you would have found someone else after ten years."

 "I was making sure she was alright." 

 "Mother isn't going to be happy." 

 "About what?" Safira asked as she walked into the room. (A/N: They seem to do that a lot.)

 "Father's in love with Bulma."

 "Wha, what?"

 "Safira, I don't." Vegeta said in his defence.

 "He was staring at her intently and was making no effort to hide it." Keira said. 

Safira walked up to Vegeta and slapped him across the face just as Goku and co. (Chi-Chi and Gohan.) appeared. The force of her slap sent Vegeta flying into Goku, knocking him down. Vegeta sat up but was then knocked back down by Safira stepping on his chest. She looked down at him and he saw the tears that were just about ready to fall. 

 "We waited ten years to see you again." She said, giving each word more meaning by stepping on him after saying each word. "Ten years and then when we do see you, we find out that you're in love with another."

 "Safira, trust me. I don't love the Woman. I love you." Vegeta said every chance he could. By now his sternum had cracked along with three of his ribs. Goku got up and grabbed Safira from behind in a headlock. Keira jumped on his back, forcing him to let go.

 "You leave my mother alone!" she screamed. 

Gohan sat down next to Vegeta and tried to get him to sit up while Goku tried to get Keira off his back. Safira walked past all of them and went into the kitchen and found Bulma eating. 

 "Hi, Safira. What happened?" Bulma asked, noticing her tears.

 "You did, I'm afraid. It seems that my mate likes you better."

 "What do you mean?"

 "Kakarot! Put her down now!" Vegeta said from outside the room. Goku had gotten Keira off his back and now had her by the back of her neck. 

 "No. She'll attack me again." Goku said. 

 "What's going on?" Bulma asked Safira.

 "Keira told me that Vegeta loves you."

 "That's insane. He wouldn't like me."

 "Then why was he staring at you intently?"

 "I, I don't know. He loves you and Keira and I couldn't come between you three."

 "Well, you already have. I have broken most of Vegeta's bones now. And now I really can't give a damn if he loves you or not. You can have him. I really don't care anymore." She said. 

She walked right up to Bulma and punched her in the face. The strength made her fly back into the kitchen wall, getting everyone's attention. Everyone made their way there to see Safira pick up the still conscious Bulma by the neck and slam her into the wall repetitively. On the sixth time, she brought her hand back to see that it no longer held Bulma. Instead, Goku stood back at the doorway with Gohan, Vegeta and Chi-Chi with Bulma in his arms. Keira ran over to her mother, the back of her neck as red as a tomato. Bulma stirred and Goku handed her over to the injured Vegeta, who sat her down against the wall where he tried to see if she had any broken bones or any other big injuries, but it was hard enough for him with his ribs without the urge to make sure that his mate and daughter weren't wounded. 

 "Kakarot, don't hurt them too badly." Vegeta said. 

 "What? Look what they did to you and Bulma." Chi-Chi said. 

 "They're being protective. Safira's jealous. Saiyans usually kill the one that they're mate supposably likes and then they kill their mate because mates are forever and they don't want to stay with them any longer."

 "That doesn't give them permission to kill Bulma. You don't love her."

 "You try telling that to Safira." Vegeta said. Safira was now powering up along with Keira. Gohan and Goku stood at the doorway and they powered up too. 

 "Gohan, I don't think that they're going to be so hard, but keep an eye out for Keira. She's insane."

 "Okay. Do you just want to save time and kick their butts Super Saiyan style so I can protect mum?"

 "Hm, sounds good." Goku said. Gohan stopped powering up and then Goku walked over to the mother-daughter team and transported them out of the house and onto the front garden where he powered up to Super Saiyan. Everyone but Bulma watched them out the window.

 "Go Goku! Kick their butts!" Chi-Chi screamed to her now blond-haired husband. 

 "Kakarot, keep in mind that they're going back soon and they already dead." Vegeta said. 

 "What sort of mate are you supposed to be? First you fall in love with another and then you watch and hope that your mate gets killed." Safira screamed to Vegeta.

 "You know what? I'll be a better mate." He said turning away from the window. "I won't watch it now." Chi-Chi laughed at Vegeta's joke. 

 "Mum, do you think dad's going to control himself against them? He looked pretty mad when he saw what Safira was doing to Bulma." Gohan said. 

 "I know. I'm not too sure, now that you mention it." 

 "Neither do I. He was angry when he saw what Nappa and I had done but I guess the Woman must be closer to him."

 "Try using her name." 

 "Why? What good would that do?"

 "Never mind."

 "I won't." 

 "I wonder how she's doing." 

 "Go over and see for yourself. She is awake, y'know." (A/N: No, I am not trying to get out of writing the fighting scene. Yes, I really do suck at them, but hey.)

 "Okay." Chi-Chi said. She walked over to Bulma. "How are you going?"

 "I feel like I'm gonna die." Bulma laughed.

 "Well, don't die on us."

 "I now know why you quit fighting. It hurts like hell."

 "Yeah. I leave the fighting to Goku. Why exactly did you fight her?"

 "I didn't. She came up to me and told me that Vegeta loved me more then her, that she doesn't give a damn about him anymore and that I could have him, like I'd want to, and then punched me and rammed me into the wall."

 "Safira got her information wrong. I don't love you." Vegeta said. 

 "I know. You love Safira only." Bulma said.

 "I'm not too sure about that."

 "You don't anymore?"

 "Well, she did tell you that she couldn't care less if I chose you as my mate and she did break my rib cage." 

 "So, do you hate her?"

 "Hell yeah." 

 "What about Goku fighting her and your daughter?"

 "What is this? One of those stupid human shows that have women crying and guys calling them fat slobs?" 

 "You watch that?" Gohan asked. 

 "No, mind your own business, brat. I overhear the stupid shows that Bunny watches."

 "No, I'm not trying to be like that." Bulma said.

 "Good."

 "So, what is it like to feel that your daughter's about to get hurt badly?"

 "It hurts." Vegeta said quietly. "She just came back and now she's fighting Kakarot. One of the biggest mistakes she'll ever make."

 "You know from personal experience." Bulma laughed, only to cause herself pain. Safira had damaged her ribs. "I really hate your family. Why is it that Saiyans like killing and pain as long as it doesn't happen to them?"

 "Because they like feeling strong. Being hurt means you're weak."

 "Then I guess you won't admit that you were beaten by Safira."

 "Are you really that dumb that you think that I would say that I'm hurt?"

 "No. I guess not. Why the hell did she have to take all her anger out on me? I feel like if I move, I'm dead."

 "Well, don't move." 

 "Trust me, I won't. What did she do to you?"

 "Step on me a few times. Nothing much."

 "It's just that you seemed to flinch when Goku gave me to you."

 "She broke my ribs. It's not like that's never happened to me before."

 "Have they changed much since the last time you saw them?"

 "Well, they aren't crying for their lives and trying to fight off Frieza's henchmen."

 "I meant their personality, baka." 

 "Oh, well yeah. Keira told me that she never wanted to fight. She said that when she was older, she'd live somewhere that's never attacked and very peaceful. Then I had to tell her that there was no such place and she started to cry. I hated that. And Safira was so different. She knew that I would have to be away a lot and that I'd have to sweet talk a lot of princesses so we could form an alliance and she never got jealous. And now I don't even talk to you and she thinks that I like you. She thought that because I watched you go off to make sure that you weren't about to fall that I was checking you out, which I know I wasn't. I can't believe that she would think that. We've been separated for ten years and when we meet again, she thinks that I don't love her anymore."

 "Wow, Vegeta. I think that's the most I've ever heard you say at once." Gohan laughed. 

 "Shut up, brat."

 "Don't tell my Gohan to shut up." Chi-Chi yelled. "And never, ever call him a brat." 

 "Fine then, Mate of Kakarot." 

 "Don't call me that." 

 "I will call you and your brat what I please."

 "No you will not."

 "Shut up, Banshee!" Vegeta growled. She turned back to watch the fight. Goku had punched Safira to the ground and Keira had been out of it from the start. Vegeta looked at his family and then looked down at the ground.

 "Vegeta, they're already dead. They can't die again. They're just hurt. Don't worry." Bulma said.

 "I guess you're right. I mean if they hadn't have been so stupid as to think that I was in love with you then they need some sense beaten into them. Who best to do that but the dimmest of us all."

 "Don't say that about Goku." Chi-Chi said. 

 "I will say what I want when I want. I am Prince and princes do as they please."

 "You're a prince of a pretty much dead race." 

 "There's me, Kakarot and Gohan, along with the one that's supposably coming in the future." Vegeta said.

 "Does that mean that you really are pregnant, Bulma?" Gohan asked.

 "No, Gohan." Bulma answered.

 "Then what's Vegeta going on about?"

 "The kid from the future told Kakarot that he was mine and the Woman's son." Vegeta said.

 "How do you know?" 

 "I overheard Goku and Chi-Chi talking about it." Bulma said. "You guys better be telling the truth."

 "We are. Well, at least I am." Chi-Chi said. "I don't know if Goku was lying or not."

 "He better had been. There is no way I'd mate with her." Vegeta said. 

 "No way whatsoever." Bulma agreed. She tried to look up at the fight through the window, but all she could see was Gohan sitting on the counter with Chi-Chi and Vegeta looking out the window from over the sink. "What's going on?"

 "Kakarot just knocked Safira unconscious."

 "I guess it's okay now. Keira isn't that strong, is she?"

 "You're the one that got beaten up by both of them."

 "Yeah, but one tried to kill me, the other was just a warning. I don't know which one was stronger."

 "I would think that Safira is stronger. She seemed to put up a better fight."

 "Dad just powered down and he's coming inside." Gohan said. Chi-Chi hopped down off the counter and she raced to hug Goku. 

 "Oh, hi Chi." He said. "I'm glad they were easier to beat then you, Vegeta."

 "See, I'm still the strongest Saiyan that actually knows of the Saiyan ways." Vegeta said. 

 "Bulma, how are you." Goku asked.

 "So bad I want to die." Bulma replied.

 "You've tried it before." Vegeta grunted.

 "I heard that."

 "I wasn't trying to keep it quiet."

 "You tried to commit suicide?" Gohan asked.

 "It'll be in the newspapers soon." Bulma said. "Yes I did when Vegeta caught Yamcha cheating on me again. Vegeta stopped me the first time. Mum stopped me the second time."

 "How could you do that to yourself over someone else?" Vegeta asked.

 "Well, I always thought that I would be with Yamcha when I grew up. Finally realising that it isn't going to happen hurts and I just wanted the pain to go away." (A/N: I hope that doesn't make me sound that I've tried it before. I haven't and I haven't actually thought about it either. I just wrote that because that's how I think people would feel if they wanted to commit suicide.) Bulma explained. "But it didn't because you stopped me."

 "Well in that case, should I be sorry?"

 "No. If you hadn't have stopped her then we'd be the ones in pain. Most of the time, they just think about their own pain, not how other's would feel." Chi-Chi said. 

 "And besides, when you're dead, you're pretty much alive. You eat, talk, train and sleep. The only difference is you aren't there with your family." Goku said. 

 "When I was dead, I was waiting in to be told which side I'd have to go to. Off course, I knew it would be the bad one, but I was wished back before I could find out." Vegeta said. 

 "Well, we didn't mean to wish you back and just think, I wouldn't be hurting if we didn't." Bulma laughed. Vegeta scowled at her. 

 "You didn't have to wish them back."

 "You just seemed so sad."

 "So? It's worked very good for me." 

 "I know, but I wanted to see if you would actually smile." She laughed. "But all I got was a grin."

 "Of course." Vegeta said. Goku chuckled. "What's so funny, Kakarot?"

 "There might be hope for that kid after all." 

 "Goku! Don't say that. You'll give them nightmares." Chi-Chi said. 

 "Thanks, Chi. Like I'd start dreaming of Vegeta." Bulma said. 

 "And I'm not planning of thinking about her in my sleep." Vegeta said.

 "You sleep? I thought you only ever trained." 

 "Saiyans have to sleep. I mightn't do it so often, but I do." 

 "Oh, okay. Um, a little help here?" Bulma asked. Goku walked over to her and picked her up. 

 "I'll take you up to your room and then go get a senzu bean from Korrin, kay? I'll get one for you, too, Vegeta." Goku said as he took Bulma up the stairs to her room. He sat her down on the bed and then used his instant transmission to get to Korrin's and then returned as fast as he could. "Here you go." He said to Bulma as he handed her one and then walked back downstairs to Vegeta who grunted about hating having to take the beans whenever he felt weak and broken. (A/N: Sorry if that didn't make any sense whatsoever.) Vegeta ate it and started to walk up to his room. 

 "Where are you going?" Chi-Chi demanded.

 "To sleep and try to figure out what the hell just happened. Gotta problem?" Vegeta asked as he continued his pace. Chi-Chi got their stuff and set up for sleep in the lounge room. (A/N: Still sorry if that didn't make any sense. I have major writer's block.) 

 "Night Vegeta." Goku called up to him from downstairs. Vegeta huffed in response. 

 "Why are you nice to him?" Chi-Chi asked. 

 "Because he probably needs a friend." 

 "He has Bulma. He doesn't need you." 

 "Who cares? I like talking to him. It ticks him off." Goku laughed. 

 "I heard that, Kakarot." Vegeta yelled from upstairs.

 "He hears everything that's offensive to him." Goku laughed again. 

 "Yes, he does." Chi-Chi agreed. "I wonder how Bulma is."

 "She's probably fine. I need to sleep." Goku said as he yawned. "Goodnight." 

 "Night Goku. Night Gohan."

 "Goodnight mum and dad." Gohan said as he crawled into the sleeping bag that Chi-Chi had put out for him on the floor.

                              ^_^

That's it for chapter ten. It took me so long to write because I'm working on some other Dragon Ball Z stories and also reading them. I just love Dragon Ball Z. It rules. Plus I live in Australia so the furthest that any channel has shown of this wicked show is in the Buu Saga and Vegeta sacrifices himself. Then they started all over again. What the hell happens? I'm left in the dark! Oh well. Please review. I'll be so happy, therefore my writing will get happier and better. Review! Review! Review! Review! PLEASE! ^_^ I'm not demanding at all, am I? Bye.


	11. The End

Hey guys. I'm sorry if this turns out really stuffed up, but my sister got rid of Netscape on the computer therefore taking away the ability to save it as an html. I'll try to work out something, but here goes. By the way. If you were wondering where Mr. and Mrs. Briefs went in the last chapter, they were eating out at a restaurant. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Hell, I'm not even Japanese!

Stranded.

Chapter 11.

Depression.

Bulma woke up after hearing water run from the tap in Vegeta's bathroom. She got up and walked over to his room and into his bathroom. She found him at the sink, splashing his face with water.

 "What's wrong, Vegeta?" she asked quietly. He quickly turned towards her in shock.

 "What are you doing here?" he asked sharply.

 "I heard the water running and I wanted to know what you were doing. What's wrong?"

 "Nothing. Go away."

 "No. Something's wrong. Are you okay about losing Safira and Keira all over again?" Bulma asked. He smirked and walked back into his room and sat on his bed. She sat next to him, much to his detestation. "I'm sorry. If I hadn't have wished them back, then you wouldn't have to go through this all over again."

 "I was happy to see them again if that is what you were aiming at."

 "I was. I also think that I should have stayed away from you guys."

 "That could've helped."

 "I guess so. Why did they do that?"

 "Because they're Saiyans and its Saiyan nature to kill."

 "I'm sorry. You're family-less again."

 "And it's not like that kid from the future will ever be born."

 "Do you really think so?"

 "It's not like I'd mate with you. You're not even a Saiyan, let alone a warrior."

 "Yeah, and you _are_ a Saiyan and a stuck up jerk with only strength and pain on the mind."

 "Well, you're a loud mouthed wench that doesn't know her place."

 "You're a stubborn Saiyan Prince." Bulma snapped. Then she noticed that Vegeta was leaning in closer to her. She accepted him and kissed him gently. 

~ The Next Morning. ~ 

Vegeta woke up early in the morning. He looked at his surroundings and saw Bulma asleep on his chest. He grunted and then noticed the scar that was now on her neck. He took her head off him and got out of the bed. He showered and then got dressed for his usual training. It was about five, so he wasn't expecting anyone to be awake.

 "Hey, Vegeta." Goku whispered as he peered at him over the fridge door. "You're up early."

 "No, I'm up late. I had a, ah, distraction." 

 "Distraction? What happened to your neck?"

 "It's the symbol to say that I'm someone's mate."

 "Oh. I've never seen it before. I'm sorry about dishing it out to Safira and Keira."

 "It's okay. I'll get over it, again." Vegeta said. He walked towards the door.

 "Where are you going?"

 "To train."

 "Oh, yeah. Wanna spar?"

 "Fine then." 

 "I won't go too hard on you. I know how _weak_ you are." Goku teased. 

 "Kakarot! How dare you?!" Vegeta yelled, waking up Chi-Chi and Gohan who were in the next room. Goku ran past Vegeta, out the door and onto the front garden where he waited for Vegeta.

 "Quite easily." Goku laughed.

 "Shut up, Goku!" Chi-Chi screeched.

 "Sorry, Chi!"

 "You better be. You woke up Gohan and me!"

 "I am! Just go back to sleep. It's too early." 

 "Fine then." 

 "Can we spar now?" Vegeta asked impatiently. 

 "Yeah, sure." Goku said. Vegeta powered up as far as he could and Goku powered up to match his ki.

 "Stop mocking me." Vegeta growled. 

 "I'm not. I'm just giving you a better chance." 

 "You're a fool."

 "Might be so, but I'm the strong fool." Goku said before charging at Vegeta. Punches and kicks were attempted but each one was blocked. Goku unconsciously powered up and knocked Vegeta into a wall. "Uh, sorry, Vegeta. Lets call it quits, kay?"  Vegeta just grunted in agreement and sat up. By then, it was seven. They walked into the kitchen to see everyone up and eating breakfast. They both sat down and Bulma got up to get them their feast.

 "Here's your breakfast." She said, putting a large plate in front of Goku. She placed a plate in front of Vegeta and didn't look at him. "Here is yours."

 "What's up with you two?" Goku asked. 

 "Nothing. This is how we usually are." Bulma said nervously. 

 "And it's not like it concerns you." Vegeta said.

 "Yes it does. Bulma's one of my bestfriends." Goku objected. 

 "Well, she's my mate and that's closer then friends." Vegeta snapped as he stood up from his chair and his hands slammed on the table, causing everything to jump, and making everything just go silent. 

 "I am not your anything." Bulma screeched. 

 "The scar on your neck proves you wrong."

 "What scar?"

 "I marked you."

 "You what?!"

 "I marked you, by accident, and now you're my mate." Vegeta breathed as he explained. 

 "You took her as your mate?" Goku asked.

 "Yes but I didn't mean it."

 "Jerk." Bulma muttered. "How could you?"

 "I had just lost my family, again. I was in a time of need."

 "So you just chose to need me."

 "I didn't mean it that way."

 "So are you saying that you love me? Isn't that why mates are chosen?"

 "Yes, but I didn't mean it that way, either."

 "Then why did you mark me?"

 "I don't know."

 "Well, we'll leave this to you guys. Gohan and I gotta get back to training with Piccolo. He gets grumpy if we're not in time." Goku said, trying to get out of the situation. The family packed up their stuff and Chi-Chi and Gohan stood next to Goku so he could transport them home. "Oh, and by the way. Congradulations, you guys. I can sense a second ki coming from Bulma." Goku laughed as he disappeared. Bulma and Vegeta turned to each other and Vegeta sat down on the nearest chair with his head in his hands.

 "Great, are you happy, now? You got your family, you jerk. I should have never even asked you to live here."

 "I should have never come to this stupid planet."

 "I agree. Why the hell did you hit on me last night?"

 "Me?" Vegeta asked, looking up from his hands.

 "Yes. You were leaning in on me and usually when that happens, you automatically accept them."

 "When you look at it, you weren't the only one marked. You marked me, too." 

 "What? When?"

 "When you bit me."

 "That? I thought it was just a way of pleasing Saiyans. I thought that that was why you bit me."

 "No. I was marking you."

 "See, you did it first."

 "So?"

 "It means that it was your fault."

 "We don't need to talk about this."

 "That's where you're wrong, Vegeta. We're starting a family. You just can't push this thought out of your mind."

 "I don't even want a child or a mate."

 "So you're saying that you don't want my child or me."

 "Yes, I am." Vegeta answered. Bulma felt her eyes burn as they started to water with tears. Vegeta looked up at her and saw the pain that he had caused her. "Woman, you see, it's more like me not wanting to go through the pain of losing a child and a mate again." He said only to make Bulma burry her face in her hands and cry. "Why are you crying? Do you … want me as your mate?"

 "I don't know. I just want to be with the person that I have a child with." Bulma sobbed. "I wanted to be in love with him as he would me, but now it's you and you couldn't love me if you tried. I'm not even a Saiyan, let alone have a ki worth bragging about. I should just get an abortion."

 "Abortion? Is that some sort of stupid human baby sitter?"

 "No. It's where we… where we get rid of the baby before it's born."

 "You do whatever you want with the brat. It's not like I care." Vegeta said as he stood up and left the room, leaving Bulma crying in her hands. She was so clueless about what to do. She got up and walked towards the kitchen where the cordless phone was. She dialled a number and then waited for someone to pick up. 

 "Moshi moshi." Came a voice on the other line. 

 "Hey, Chi. I was wondering, what's it like to be pregnant with a Saiyan?"

 "Oh, Bulma. You're actually going along with this?" Chi-Chi asked. 

 "Well, I've already brought up abortion with Vegeta, but he says that he doesn't care. Is it possible that someone can be that heartless that they wouldn't care about their own child's life? Or did I just get pregnant with the owner of the universes' coldest heart?"

 "I'm afraid that it's both option one and two. Vegeta is such a jerk. Yamcha was right. You shouldn't have let him in you house, let alone step on your property. He's too cruel and selfish. I don't know what that Safira girl saw in him. How is it that he can get so attached to Keira, yet can't give a damn if your child dies?"

 "Keira was a full-blood Saiyan, the heir to the throne."

 "Well, your child would be the heir to the throne, too and the heir to Capsule Corp. The Earth's most powerful race and the universes' most powerful race. He should be happy that he's going to be a dad again."

 "I think that's the part that scares him the most. He told me that he's more afraid about losing his mate and child again."

 "But Frieza isn't around anymore. That shouldn't worry him. He's the second strongest being there is."

 "I think you should tell him this. Maybe that'll change his mind about mini Bulma or mini Vegeta." 

 "That is going to be the cutest little child ever if it's a girl. She'll probably look just like you."

 "What if it's a guy?"

 "Then it's going to look as ugly as Goku in his Oozaru form." Chi-Chi giggled.

 "I resent that. Did you forget that it's also me?"

 "What if it has the same heart as Vegeta?"

 "Then they can lock themselves up in the GR all day for all I care. If it's anything like Vegeta then I swear, it's off to boarding school." Bulma laughed. 

 "You make it sound like being like me is a bad thing." Came a gruff voice from behind Bulma. 

 "It is. You couldn't even give a damn about your own child." Bulma said with her hand covering the receiver on the phone. (A/N: Major brain dead! I think that's what the thing that you talk into is called. ^_^;;) 

 "I've thought about the brat. If it's a boy then he's training with me. If it's a girl, then she's taking up your job. Got it?"

 "Whatever, Vegeta. I'm talking on the phone. If you wish to continue this conversation then catch me at a better time. Sorry, Chi. Vegeta came in demanding that if I have a boy that he's to fight with him but if it's a girl then she's to become a worker for Capsule Corp."

 "Woman, I think we should talk about this now."

 "So now you want to talk about it when I'm busy. Just go away."

 "Woman." Vegeta growled angrily. 

 "Sorry, Chi. Vegeta and I need to talk. He's persistent about it." 

 "Good luck, Bulma. Carrying a Saiyan isn't easy. It hurts like hell." Chi-Chi laughed. "Well, see you later." 

 "Bye." Bulma said, hanging up the phone and then turning to Vegeta. "What?"

 "If it's a boy then we have to call him Vegeta."

 "Are you insane? I am not naming my son Vegeta. The kids'll call him Vegetable."

 "And I don't?"

 "You're different."

 "This name has been in my family for sixteen generations."

 "Sixteen? Don't you guys get confused?"

 "No."

 "If it's a girl, I am certainly not calling it Keira, if that was a tradition, too."

 "No, it wasn't. Keira was the name of Safira's mother. We are definitely NOT calling it Bunny."

 "I know. I wouldn't call her after my mother anyway. I'd probably call her Bra."

 "What sort of name is that?"

 "A tradition Briefs name. It's better then being named after vegetables."

 "So you're named after underwear."

 "Well, my family couldn't think of anything else. So there, I've decided it's going to be boy: Trunks, girl: Bra. And if you don't like it, you can go away."

 "Well, ah, talking about going away, your father has been working on a ship for a while so I could train in space and it should be ready by tomorrow."

 "You're leaving?"  
 "Yes. I should be gone for a year."

 "Fine then. You'll just miss out on seeing the birth of your child." Bulma snapped, crossing her arms. "And its first three months."  
 "Nine months? Saiyan's are born after fourteen."

 "Fourteen? You expect me to carry this thing around for fourteen months? I wonder if Chi-Chi had to. I should call her again."

 "Don't you think they would have noticed if she was five months over due?"

 "I guess, but there's always the chance."

 "Don't worry."

 "But what if you'll die when the Androids come? You would have never seen it."

 "I won't die."

 "But the our son from the future said that you would."

 "He also said that Kakarot would be dead by now. Don't worry." Vegeta said reassuringly. 

The next day, Vegeta left in the ship.

~*~*~

THE END!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! Oh well, I never really liked this story anyway. 

Check out my other stories. They are so much better then this. Well, all but Vegeta's Mate. That was my first, so it really sucks!!!!!! Nan de mo. (Whatever.) ^_^'


End file.
